I believe I am innocent
by zoireaokisefan
Summary: Zero is raped by three boys who happened to be brothers of Kaname Kuran a rich business man. Everyone cast Zero aside, even his Love Kaito. what happens when Kaname makes a deal with his family and marries Zero.will Zero forgive Kaito? Will he ever be able to love Kaname? M.Preg latter. i suck at summaries D: so please read prologue.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Vampire Knight….

Guys this is just the intro to the story i am going to write please review and tell me should I continue?

**Prologue**

This story revolves around Zero. Zero is engaged to Kaito and is in very much love with him. Kaito works under the authority of Kaname Kuran a very rich business Tycoon of Japan, who is known to be a very heartless person when it comes to his family. His family consists of Aido, Kain, Takuma and Shiki. They are all his cousins yet he loves them as his brothers. Kaname is in love with a Girl named Yuki and is getting engaged with her in Samuhara the city where Zero and Kaito live.

Kaname gives all the responsibility of his engagement setting and preparations to Kaito, who is his secretary. When they reach Samuhara a certain silvered hair guy attracts the attention of all the boys including Kaname. But things got worse when three of them rape him while they are drunk and have no idea of their doings. After the incident Kaito leaves Zero and refuses to believe that Zero is innocent.

Kaname tries to hide his brothers doing by offering a deal to Zero's family.

"I'll marry your son and shall take care of him; in return, I need your word that you wouldn't do anything to harm my brothers. This will be a contract between our families and no other being shall know about it."

What Zero will do? Would his family accept the deal or Zero will refuse to do so…

Please tell me do you like the idea (:


	2. Chapter 2

**I believe I am innocent….**

**Ben4kevin, chaoticmind, Hana Miw, CaPiTalStories, , Waterling and Guests:**

OMG! Guys thank you soooo much you all, I didn't expect such a response from readers. I can't tell how happy your reviews have made me I sincerely thank you all. You are all awesome!

**Ohyeahorangepineapple:** Hey lovie C: you'll know why only three go after him, so a little wait maybe?

**Thanks** to all who** fav and followed** (: you're all awesome!

Alright guys there are few things we need to keep a track of, so yeah.

(1) M x M relationship isn't considered something bad and is also a norm in the society in which this particular story takes place. Boys are attracted to other boys and it's normal.

(2)Ichiru is Zero's older brother and is 24 and Shizuka is 23…

(3)Kaname is 24 and Zero is 16.

(4)Zero is virgin.

(5) Since I can't find Kaito's full name so I am giving him family name Akiyama (:

(6)Shiki, Aido, Kain, Takum are given names of Kuran brothers. I actually have no idea whether these names are their sir names or given names, so, let's imply them as their given names and family name a common one KURAN (:

(7)If you want it to be a M. Preg story do tell me, but I personally am not a fan of M. Preg .

(8)Zero might seem a bit out of character since he is gonna be all shy and cute, hopefully you'll like him (:

(9) English isn't my mother tongue, it's actually L3 for me, and so there are chances of many grammatical and spelling mistakes. Therefore I want to apologize in advance.

**_I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT_**

**Chapter One: The engagement part one:**

The sun was slipping out of the sight. Grey dusk already smudged the valley's far reaches. Soon, the air would stir under the crescent moon's rise, along with evening sparkling stars in clear attendance. He hurried, speeding up his pace, anxiety overcoming him, he was late, fuck he was late. Kaito will be leaving for Tokyo soon. He has to hurry or else he'll miss his chance to see his love.

Now Zero was practically running like a maniac. After a while of extreme running, he reached his destination, the place where he was going to meet Kaito before his leaving for Tokyo. Place was rather shabby and shady. It was like a love rendezvous for them. Whenever Kaito would leave for Tokyo, Zero would come here to see him and bidding him good bye and Kaito would always wait for him with patience. But today, he wasn't there waiting for Zero under the shady old tree. This saddened Zero's heart and his eyes became blurry with tears. He muffled a sob. Fuck Kaito was gone; he was gone without seeing him, now he's going to spend his whole week with regret of not bidding his love good bye. How could Kaito leave? Didn't he love him? Now zero was literally in tears. He turned to his left, so he could go back to the hell where he came from. When suddenly two strong arms wrapped his waste and he knew who it is, he fucking knew who it was and whom those strong arms belonged to. He turned immediately and almost lost his footing and crashed into a well built chest. It was Kaito, God it was his lover.

"Missed me?" a teasy voice asked and Zero didn't answer. He just snuggled even closer inhaling the overwhelming scent of his lover and finally tears fell from his eyes and spot he was snuggling became wet. "Oh! My Zero, Baby are why you crying?" Kaito asked while bringing Zero into his sight and away from his chest. He brought Zero to a nearby bench and sat there with him closer to his side. Finally Zero spoke "I (sob) ..i (sob) thought you're already gone, Kaito I missed you so much! Shizuka made me do all chores, I wanted to hurry but she wouldn't let me. I hate her! I hate her so much!" Zero sobbed. Kaito chuckled at the overloaded cuteness of his lover and held both of Zero's hands in his, brought them to his lips and kissed them both in such tender manner that Zero blushed. A smile spread on his strawberry red lips. " Zero my love, my life, you know I wouldn't leave without seeing your face, you are my lucky charm, you are my hope baby." Kaito smiled and kissed Zero's forehead. Zero blushed deep red and hid his face in Kaito's chest once again.

"Hey I have a surprise for you" Kaito spoke and Zero lifted his head to see Kaito's smiling face.(damn this face takes Zero's breath away) Zero nodded as a sign of saying 'go on I am listening' and Kaito spoke " well as you know my boss is getting engaged in two day time and ceremony will take place in Kuran mention here in Samuhara, so he asked me to take all the responsibility of the preparations for the party and celebration, while living here in Samuhara. So I won't be leaving this week and we have a whole week to spend together."

Zero jumped out of his seat, in excitement. "Oh God! A week, a whole week Kaito" Zero exclaimed, he was cloying with joy now. He hugged Kaito tightly. Both of them sat there chatting happily and feeling the warmth of breeze touching their happy faces. After a while of sitting and talking, they started to pace back to where Zero lived with his older brother and Sister-in-law.

It was getting late and Zero's sister-in-law would punish him, if he won't go back in time. Zero was living with his older brother Ichiru and his malevolence wife Shizuka since his parents died in car accident 5 years ago. Shizuka loved torturing Zero and Kaito hated her. He wanted to take Zero away from her but he couldn't. Since Zero has just turned 16 and he himself isn't financially strong enough to start a family yet. He is already building a house for himself and Zero. Therefore he is working like a blind horse under Kaname Kuran a hell of a boss, in case he might receive a promotion and his dream of living with Zero comes true.

* * *

**Tokyo city; Kuran Castle:**

All of the Kuran boys are sitting in their well decorated dining room, waiting for their father and uncle of four, of-course, the mighty Rido Kuran. Rido is head of the Kuran family and Empire, Japan's biggest business empire. Kuran family was nobles and was famous for their unearthly beauty and overflowing wealth.

Kaname Kuran is son of Rido Kuran. He is known to be the most handsome of whole Kuran family, with his sharp features, maroonish eyes, and milky white skin. Long and beautiful, curly chocolate brown hair. He is well known for his skills in business and communication with people. All of the girls of Tokyo including mayor's daughter want to approach him one way or other yet he refuses them, because he is not interested. If Mighty Kaname Kuran takes a likening to something, he is bound to make it his. Perfect example of such scenario is Yuki Uzumaki, daughter of Akashi Uzumaki. A well know politician and business tycoon of Japan. Kaname took a likening to Yuki (not love) not very long ago and now is getting engaged with her because that's what he wanted. There are also rumors that he is a playboy, like his cousins, but none has seen him doing something improper in times. Kaname Kuran gets what he wants, because it a law of nature (if possible).

"Ne shiki, did Rima call you?" a certain blond with blue starry eyes asked of his cousins sitting right next to him.

"No, maybe she is busy with her shoots in Paris" a boy with reddish maroon hair and blue eyes answered calmly.

"And Ruka, Kain, is she coming with us?" Aido asked Kian another blond sitting in the room.

"Of course she is, she can't resist living without me" Kian winked at his cousin, who in response only rolled his eyes.

On the other side of table sat Takuma, a blond with beautiful green eyes and sweet smile on his face. He was talking to Kaname about some business deal unlike three playboys; he was serious with his life. He was cheery and happy go lucky but not a play boy. A tall figure appeared in the dining room and all the boys stood up leaving their seating's. It was Rido Kuran. "Good morning boys" man greeted all of them and they bowed and responded to man respectfully. They all took their seats, right after that and maids severed them breakfast.

"Kaname, how are arrangements for the engagement son?" Rido asked.

Swallowing his food and then cleaning his mouth with a napkin said boy responded, placing his fork to the left side of his plate gracefully (perfection) "Very well father. I have given all the responsibility to Kaito. He is one of my most trusted employees and Serien is accompanying him as well and keeping an eye over everything. Arrangements won't disappoint you." Kaname replied calmly with a bow of his head.

"Wonderful" Rido smiled and they all began to eat their food, while listening to the rants of Aido on how there isn't any sexy looking girl in Samuhara and how he is going to get bored there.

They were bound to leave for Samuhara right after their breakfast, so they finished it hurriedly and went to the limo's waiting for them right outside of the Kuran castle. They reached airport in no time and boarded on the plane. Everything went smoothly and they landed after one hour in Samuhara.

Kaito was already waiting for them outside. He reached Kaname and bowed in respect. He led them to where their limos were waiting for them and they left for Kuran Mansion. They reached the mansion after half hour of driving. Since mansion was built quite outside of the city away from vast population.

Mansion was extremely beautiful and presented a pleasant view to the viewers. Kuran's were admired for their taste in architecture, and this mansion was a live example of that taste. Everybody entered the Mansion and drifted to their rooms, to rest and do whatever they wanted to do before the celebrations.

* * *

"Your brother, where the hell is he?" asked a furious silver haired, beautiful woman. Who was in rage for some odd reason and was fuming with rage. "Every time when I ask him to do chores he runs away. I am sick of him; get rid of him Ichiru before I kill him myself. Why didn't he die when your parents died years ago? He should have died. I swear my life would have been really easy if he wasn't here and we weren't stuck with that ugly creature. Such a burden, supply him food, do his laundry, give him a place to live, even send him to school and this is how he is repaying us? I wish Kaito would just marry him and take that fucking ugly boy from here just somewhere far away" she growled

"Shizuka, honey calm down, he'll be back soon" Ichiru tried to calm his enraged wife down. God Zero was in big trouble today. Shizuka was pacing in the living room and was glaring at the entrance door. Suddenly door opened and Zero entered with a five year old boy in his arms.

"You, you bloody little twat, where the heck did you go? Didn't I tell you to do dishes then laundry and prepare lunch for everyone?" Shizuka quickly grabbed little boy from Zero's hold and told him to go to his room. Boy did as he was told and left the room. She once again turned to Zero, who was now literally in tears." explain" she barked.

Zero looked at his brother who was now sitting in his comfortable chair reading some magazine and pretending like he wasn't present there. "I did the dishes and laundry, I was about to prepare lunch, but Haku came to me (Haku son of Shizuka and Ichiru) and asked me to play with him, I told him I was busy but he wouldn't listen and I had to give in, because he was crying by then" Zero spoke, his tone apologetic and his head bowing.

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

"This is what you deserve for disobeying me, you worth nothing, you shouldn't even be alive" Shizuka once again slapped poor boy and grabbed him from his hair and threw him out of the living room. "do dishes once again and after that go to Kuran mansion and deliver these rings to Kaito" she handed over him a beautiful ivory box, lid of which was transparent and Zero, through his tearful eyes could see beautiful Rings with expansive stones embodied in them. He nodded with his head and stood up. He placed the box on the nearby table and went to kitchen to do dishes.

Tears were falling down on his beautiful rosy cheeks and there was fingers imprinted on his cheeks. Shizuka had slapped him really hard and it was hurting really bad this time. "Mom, did you see that? I don't even know what I did wrong for her to beat me like this" Zero had developed this habit of self talking when nobody was around and then he broke into sobs. He missed his mother and her affection very much. Why he was suffering this hell? Why can't his life be easy? These questions were being repeated in his mind like a mantra and then something hit him and a smile made its way on his lips, he wiped his face with a towel. He was going to deliver that box to Kuran mansion, which means he would get to see Kaito and hopefully will get to spend some time with him there. He hurriedly finished washing up and went to pick up the box from the table. He once again gazed at the rings they were beautiful.

He reached Kuran Mansion soon after and told the guards that he was here to see Kito Akiyama. They lead him to the mansion and he entered the building.

* * *

"Kain I'm really bored. Damn it this city has no brass" Aido growled while descending the stairs, which lead to the main entrance of the Mansion. He was babbling about how stupid this city life was and how he wished he could go back to Tokyo. Kain wasn't even listening to Aido until he heard him blow a whistle. Kain looked at his cousin skeptically and raised a brow. "What?" he asked. Aido gestured towards the entrance of the castle and their stood a silver haired boy, an extremely beautiful teen, such beauty which he never had seen in his lifetime and Kain too whistled with a grin on his face.

Both of them approached the boy, who was standing with a puzzled look on his face. He was holding an ivory brown box with him. Aido reached for him first. "Hey cutie, ya lost?" he asked with a wide grin and grabbed boy's shook his arm violently and got his arm free from Aido's grip. Kain chuckled and stepping forward he grabbed boy's chin in his stout hands and leaned really close to him. He saw boy's lilliac eyes which mesmerized him. This boy was really something. And then those eyes started to fill with tears. Releasing the poor boy he stood back straightening his back. "Yeah! he is cute Aido, let's see what he is here for? So tell me pretty boy, what you are here for? Do you work here?"

Zero took a step back; he wanted to run because he wasn't feeling safe at all being here in the presence of these rich brats. But then he realized he had to deliver a box to Kaito. He finally made his mind and spoke firmly "I am here to See Kaito Akiyama, I have to deliver this box to him" Zero finally managed to blurt out.

"Mine, mine, mine Kitty is furious" Aido said mockingly and right in the next moment pinned the poor boy to the wall. He was about to kiss the boy when a voice called out his name. Both cousins turned to see Takuma standing there with a enraged look on his face. Aido at once released the boy and walked to where Takuma was standing. Takuma however turned his attention to Zero, who was looking like a lost puppy and standing where he was pinned few moments ago.

"I believe this is Zero Kun?" Takuma said with a smile. Zero turned his gaze to now standing close to him Takum and nodded reluctantly. Takuma smiled again "Well Zero Kun please go upstairs and deliver this box to whoever is in the third room on the left" cheery blond gestured to the stairs. Zero hurriedly took the stairs and disappeared from the scene.

" Aido, Kian, we need to talk" Takuma lead the said boys to mansion's living room. Both of the boys followed silently (boy someone is in big, big trouble)

* * *

Zero opened the said door to the room and entered. Room wasn't very bright and all the drapes were drawn. There was a man standing behind a desk reading some sort of file in his hands. Zero felt bad for not knocking before entering and spoke hesitantly.

"I am sorry for not knocking, but I was told to enter this room and deliver this box to you sir" Zero was nervous. Because man wasn't answering or even giving any response. 'Maybe I intruded his privacy' Zero thought. He hurriedly placed the box on the table, where man was standing and turned to exit the room, when a hand grabbed his arm violently and jerked him back forcefully.

TBC

* * *

Guys do tell me did you like it? Hopefully I haven't disappointed you. Please tell me if any changes are needed I'd appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 3

**I sincerely want to thank all the reviewers for their reviews. You guys are all awesome!**

**Huge thanks and lots of love to ****Ben4kevin****. Because now I know actual given names of Hanabusa Aido, Senri Shiki. Akatsuki Kian :D **

**Now all of them will be referred by their first names e.g Hanabusa, Senri, Akatsuki :3**

**I am updating on regular basis, because I am free now a days and have nothing to do with my life so yeah. Btw this story is moving slowly so please bear with me. I want to build the plot accurately, therefore everything is going slow.**

**One thing before you read any further Zero wears an engagement ring so does Kaito so yeah.**

_**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: **Engagement part 2

As Zero turned to leave the room, a raucous hand grabbed his arm and jerked him back forcefully. As soon as Zero turned, he came face to face with a tall male with sharp features, looking at him angrily. Russet eyes fixed on his face. Zero gulped and tried to free his arm from harsh grip of the man but it proved to be fruitless. Man was more powerful than him and his grip was iron. Man was donning a serious expression and wasn't flickering his gaze from his face. Zero felt really uneasy and grip on his arm was hurting him. He knew he should have knocked and he was sorry for not knocking at the door, but this was going too far, he had already apologized to the male, then why he was being so angry? Finally Zero spoke "sir I was here to deliver that box, I didn't intended to intrude your privacy, I just forgot to knock and I am awfully sorry, please let me go, my arm is hurting." But man never let go off his arm and his grip became even more intense and his eyes were now burning with anger.

Now Zero started to struggle, he wanted to run away, because this man was defiantly not a merciful being. "Who are you?" man finally spoke and Zero for the time being stopped struggling in his grip. Zero spoke "I was to deliver that box to your office sir, a blond guy told me to and.."

"I didn't ask why you are here, I asked who you are?" man interrupted Zero, his tone was harsh and Zero almost quivered with fear. Man gave him another jerk and Zero flinched with pain.

"Z..Zero K..Kiryu sir" Zero stammered and finally man let go of his arm. " Kaname Kuran" man introduced himself to Zero, russet eyes agape staring at him and never leaving his face. Zero nodded and turned his gaze to the floor. "Do you work here?" Kaname asked, this time his tone inquisitive. "No sir" Zero answered humbly.

Kaname moved his gaze from Zero's face and took in view his whole slender body. His eyes fell on a ring in his left hand's ring finger and he became curious. He took a few steps closer to the boy and took his left hand in his own. "A ring?" Kaname questioned raising an elegant brow and gave a cynical look to the boy.

Zero looked up from his standing position and hurriedly moved his gaze back to the floor as if scared of being punished by the man. "yes sir, it's my engagement ring" Zero answered hesitantly.

"How old are you?" Kaname asked

"16 sir" now Zero really wanted to run, because hell this man was acting like a detective present on a murder scene. "I see. Well, let's sit Kiryu Kun this way please" Kaname gestured towards an expansive looking couch in his office and squeezed Zero's hand. Zero shook his head furiously, "N...no sir I...I have to go, I have delivered the box and I am getting late, I am sorry please let me go" Zero bowed his head and tried to get his hand free from man's grip.

Kaname's brows drew together and he narrowed his eyes "didn't I tell you to sit?" Kaname asked brusquely. Zero gulped, this man has to be some psycho, he thought and nodded. "Then go and sit there" Kaname once again squeezed his hand. Zero hesitantly took a few steps towards the couch and looked back, man was still watching him but now he had a smirk on his face. He gestured him to go on and Zero did. He sat in the comfortable couch fidgeting with his shirt.

Kaname picked up a phone from his table and dialed some numbers. "Serien, I am in a really important meeting with someone special, make sure nobody comes to my office and disturb my privacy, I am repeating NO ONE" Kaname spoke and looked where zero sat.

"Yes Kaname sama" Girl answered. Kaname placed the phone back on the table and paced to where Zero was sitting. Zero squirmed in his seat, when Kaname took a position really close to him. Kaname sat elegantly and took Zero's hand in his once again. "Now Kiryu kun tell me, who is this lucky fiancé of yours?" Kaname asked while smiling.

Zero wasn't sure why this man was asking these questions to him, he did not trust this man, but he answered anyway. " Kaito Akiyama" Zero blushed. " ahh, Kaito is a lucky guy then, and correct me if I am wrong, but isn't Kiryu family the line in which one out of two boys of every household can get pregnant?" Kanme asked curiously. This made Zero blush even more and he just nodded in conformation. "then I am guessing in your household it's you?" Zero blinked severely (alright he has to run) and then he spoke " Sir I'm (gulp) I'm getting really late for d...dinner, I better get going now" he stood up and strolled towards the door quickly.

As he was about to grab the door knob, Kaname pinned him against the door. He brought his face closer to Zero "did I allow you to leave? You are Kaname Kuran's guest and you wouldn't leave until I let you go" with this Kaname lunged himself forward and sunk his teeth in Zero's exposed neck, not really hard but hard enough to hurt him.

Zero gasped and whimpered in pain, he struggled to free himself. His visions became turbid due to tears in his eyes, and finally tear made their way down to his rosy cheeks. He struggled even harder, each time he struggled Kanme would bite him harder the next moment. "FORGO struggling, pretty boy" Kaname ordered and in the next moment laced their lips together. Zero gasped and taking the advantage of that moment Kaname slipped his tongue inside Zero's mouth and started to ravish his mouth with his tongue. After what seemed like a long time he let go of the boy's now red lips and whispered to his ear "mmmm, strawberry, you taste like strawberries, I think I am gonna get addicted to this taste from now on, how pitiful" Kaname pouted and with that let go of Zero.

Zero hurriedly ran to the other side of the door, his face still wet with tears, his looks was scared and was shivering. He hurriedly opened the door and gasped once again...

"Zero?"

"K…Kaito?"

TBC

Guys do tell me how did I do? And let me know if you want any changes in the story, ill try my best to do so (: thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys it's me again (: thanks to all the beautiful readers who reviewed, fave and followed my story. Heheh I feel happy :3**

**Keita2061: **thank you so much (: and I apologize for grammatical errors *hugs*

**Ben4kevin: **yes Kaname is being a meany. But its necessary for the plot lovie (:.

**Waterling: **thank you love your review really made me happy (: am glad you liked previous chapter and hopefully you'll like this one too.

**Guest482: **nuuu! We can't let that happen yet *smirks* we need to wait :3

**Hellwitch: **thank you beautiful, hopefully you'll love story even more when it'll move to its climax (: *hugs*

**Hana Miw: **I'm glad you liked it (:.

**07Eve**: hey hun, I am sorry but there won't be a threesome (: and thanks for liking my idea of story.

**0nightray**: awww! Sweety thank you (: for letting me know Kaito's full name, but I'm gonna use Akiyama the one I am using right now, because it easy to type heheh :3 and am glad you like this story *hugs*

**CaPiTalStOrIes: **awww! You are very welcome cutie (: I'm glad you liking it so far and wow I really never thought about using "This man" instead of "man" so thanks for letting me know, I really appreciate your effort *hugs*

**Shadowofpenandpaper**: phewww! Yay my English aint that bad (: am happy. I know Zero is really kawai, he is adorable :3 I was actually sick with reading stubborn Zero, so I wanted to try something new and yay you liked it. I am happy to know you like the story and that's sweet of you *hugs*

**Well there is something bugging me and I really want to ask you all, well are my daily updates somewhat discomforting you? I mean do you want longer chapters once a week or should I continue with this daily update? Let me know, I kinda feel am updating really fast for you guys' comfort D: **

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Engagement part 3**

"Zero?"

"K…Kaito?" zero stammered. Zero was looking like a troubled man, running wildly to save his dear life. Now a caustic feeling was rising inside Zero and his heart was burning with culpability. He just stood there staring at Kaito, who was staring back with a confound expression. His eyes fixed on Zero's disheveled appearance.

Zero's mind was working in speed that he was unable to figure out, what he should do? He felt like a fish out of water. Thoughts deluged inside his brain' Kaito has seen me like this; he would defiantly ask what's wrong? Or why I am breathing hard? What if Kaito got a hint of what has happened to me, inside that room? No, no God no please. He shouldn't, he shouldn't know. He will hate me, he will leave me. No, no this can't be. What should I do? Should I just run? Or face him?No, i wont run. Why I'm being craven, I haven't done anything wrong, but still" Zero's train of thoughts was interrupted by a voice.

" Kaito, what brings you here?" Kaname spoke, while raising one of his graceful brows.

" Kaname Sama" Kaito bowed his head, in a way to show respect. " I came here to hand over this file to you, these documents need your signatures Kaname Sama, but Serien told me not to disturb you, because you are in a meeting with someone special" Kaito answered and fixed his gaze on Zero once again. Who was still standing there like a statue and eyes wide open.

"I see, well meeting is long over and that guest is long gone, so you can give me this file" Kaname smiled and held his hand out for file to be placed on. "And Kiryu Kun here was lost, he entered into my office, without knocking and thought I would castigate him for eavesdropping and started to cry, see there are still tears in his eyes, I tried to sooth him but" he paused to look at Zero " Well leave this file to me and take care of him first." Kaname LIED. He never spoke of what he had done to poor boy. (like he would)

Kaito's expression, which was pretty much shocked up until now, now changed into pacified one. "Yes Kaname Sama, and I apologize on behalf of Zero. He just gets depressed soon. I am extremely Sorry for all the trouble he caused you" Kaito was now bowing once again.

"Alright then, take him home already because it's getting late, and I guess he is tired because of crying" Kaname smiled infamous Kuran smile. Kaito raised himself from his half kneeling position. He went to where Zero was standing and took a hold of Zero's hand, before turning to hallways and bidding Kaname goodbye. Zero was silent. He didn't say a word. He never looked back and just laced his fingers with Kaito's and walked in deep silence.

Kaname on the other hand was watching them leave and their intertwined hands with narrowed eyes. He suddenly called Serien's name loud and woman appeared there, as if she was already waiting for his order. "Seiren you know what to do?" Kaname asked still his gaze fixed where both the boys had walked to.

"yes Kaname Sama" Woman replied with a serious face.

"Good, report me as soon as you can" with that Kaname dismissed Seiren and went back to his office. His phone was ringing, when he reached his desk. He picked up his phone and answered it calmly. "Yuki, my love" he wasn't smiling, he wasn't feeling like talking to her right now, but Damn manners.

"Kaname I missed you"

"I missed you too" (lies)

"Kaname, I went to this new Italian restaurant and I tasted an amazing wine there, you know, when we go back to Tokyo after engagement, we should go to this place together. What you say?" Yuki chirped. she was always like this, happy go lucky, and Kaname didn't really like this part of her personality.

" what a coincidence Yuki, I also tasted something divine, just now and I am happy to tell you, that nothing in the world could match up to the taste of what I have tasted, sweet heart" Kaname smirked. God Zero was delicious.

"Really? Alright then, when I get there tonight, we can drink that DEVINE sake together. How that sounds? Fun right?"

"I'm afraid we can't, never mind that. Come here soon my love, I have to go for now, talk to you latter. I love you have a safe flight" he didn't even wait for Yuki's answer and ended her call. He once again placed his phone back on his working table and went to the window, which presented a clear view of the main entrance gate to Kuran mansion. His eyes once again fell on the silver haired boy, who was now exiting the castle with Kaito and their finger still laced together. Kaname's russet eyes were now burning with jealousy, he felt like a kleptomaniac "tsk,,,I should soon devise a plan to make Kiryu Kun mine" he hummed to himself.

* * *

They exited the Mansion and now were walking alongside the road silently. Zero's hasn't spoken to Kaito ever since they came out of Mansion. 'There must be something on his mind; Zero is never like this when he is with me. He is always rambunctious around me. I wonder whats wrong with him' Kaito thought.

"Zero"

"…"

"Zero?"

"…"

" Zero?" Kaito untangled theire hands and shook Zero.

"No I didn't do it, I swear I didn't" Zero spoke while sobbing. This surprised Kaito ' Shizuka, it must be her doing. She must had have done something to make Zero cry like this' he thought and without a word Kaito brought Zero in a tight hug and buried his face in his hair. Cooing words of comfort to him. " shhh… Zero its fine. I'm here love. Don't cry" he kissed Zero's forehead and brought him in his view from where he was hugging him. Zero looked up to him, tears filled his lilac eyes, a tingle of pink adoring his cheeks. And right then he buried his face in Kaito's broad chest. "K...K.. Kaito promise m...me you won't l...leave me. Promise me you'll a...always b...be there for me and will never l...leave my side." Zero was in distraught, he was sobbing and wanted nothing more than comfort from his lover.

Kaito smiled and once again broke their hug. He leaned to the level of Zero's eyes, "I promise with my life that I'll never leave your side. I'll always be there standing right next to you to comfort you in your pain, and to share your happiness, my love" he kissed zero's teary eyes and Zero smiled a beautiful smile which was only reserved for him.

"So tell me what's wrong?" Kaito asked.

"Nothing, am fine now. " Zero previcated the truth and brushed of the topic. "alright then, if you say so" Kaito smiled. But he knew something was wrong. "Zero?"

"yes" Zero looked toward Kaito.

"I have to leave for Tokyo tomorrow." Kaito's face was sad. He had promised Zero to spend this whole week with him and now his boss was asking him to leave for Tokyo, because they needed his help back there. He knew Zero will be angry with him and probably wouldn't talk to him, but this was work and he had no choice.

"what?" Zero snapped. "you promised me you would stay this week and we'll spend time together." Once soothed eyes once again became filled with tears.

" I know I did, and I can't tell how much I want to be here with you, but my association needs my help Zero and this is my chance to get a promotion, I can't miss it. We need money to build our house, don't we? So please love understand and let me go. I can't be happy when you are sad like this. I won't be able to work properly by leaving you back like this. I can't see you sad it saddens my heart." Kaito's head was bowing down and he was pleading.

Zero finally understood. He knew how hard Kaito was working to build their house, so they would get to live together and he didn't want to make his lover sad either. He tip toed and kissed Kaito's left cheek. "I understand" he smiled a wide smile and Kaito also beamed after hearing that.

"alright then, well i am going to leave tomorrow night ,it will be like after midnight or something, so listen carefully. I don't want you to come see me off, because it's going to be really late and I don't want any trouble for you" he pinched Zero's cheeks and Zero beamed. He nodded his head and they continued their walk back to their homes.

* * *

" you guys should learn something from Kaname. Just look at him how hard working he is, unlike you playboys. He has no time for flirting, and infuses his time and energy in something useful" Takuma sighed while scolding Hanabusa and Akatsuki.

"Chill Takuma, seriously I can't stand you lecturing me" Hanabusa spat and Akatsuki nodded. "let's go Kat am bored" he pouted and both of them made their way out of the grand living room.

"Both of them are impossible" Takuma sighed and opened a file he was holding all this time.

* * *

"Here it is Kaname Sama, it has all the information you asked for" Serien who was holding a file in her hand, placed it on Kaname's office table.

"Very well then, Thank you Serien. You may leave now" he smiled at her. As soon as she left the office, he opened the file and started to read it. After a while of reading he dialed some number. " serien I need a bouquet of fresh roses, get it ready by 9 and don't let anyone know who asked for it"

"Yes Kaname Sama"

With that he ended the call. Now he had to leave to go pick up Yuki from the airport. (Tiring) He was already late and didn't want to make her wait anymore.

* * *

Zero was doing dishes, while all his family was sitting in their TV lounge, chattering and watching some reality show. The door bell rang; he dried his hands and went to answer the door. He opened the door and gasped to see a man, holding a bouquet of roses in his hand and wearing a grin on his face.

"Surprise, pretty boy" Kaname whispered.

TBC

Gyus do tell me how you liked it, thanks for reading (:


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys (: Thanks to all who reviewed, fav and follwed my story (:**

**Freakym99: thank you (: hey I update everyday so maximum I type is about 1k or 2k+ so yeah, I guess it's reasonable because I update daily (:**

**Shuki00: Thank you so much (:**

**Ben4kevin: hell yeah :3 he is awesome.**

**KxZ fan girl: welcome (: and here is the new chapter.**

**Waterling: haha thanks (: and yup am going to continue updating everyday as long as I can.**

**0neightray: hehehe yeah Kaname is being cute aww shucks :3 and I shall update everyday (: thanks for reading.**

**Kyouyaxcloud: Kaname can't wait Cause Zero is his (: **

**Hellwitch: awww hun you are very welcome (: yush Zero is such a sweet heart in this fic. Well let's find out soon if its Kaname who is sending Kaito back or its just his other boss :3**

**Firerat5702: am such a meany :3 heheh here is new chapter enjoy and do tell me how you like it? (:**

**Ladysaphireblue: Thank you (:**

**Shadowofpenandpaper: no you aren't a bad person, we just love what Kaname does to Zero heheh :3 and here is the next Chapter enjoy (:**

**Guest: umm hi (:**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Engagement part 4**

"Surprise, pretty boy." Kaname smirked and whispered into Zero's ear.

"P…p...pervert" Zero blurted and placed both of his hands on his mouth to cover it. Kaname chuckled. Zero instantly backed away and slammed the door shut in Kaname's face. Zero locked the door, in-case pervert might try to enter forcefully (precautions). Bell rang again, again, again and again. Zero was now trembling; his hands became wet with sweat, his heart pounding, beads of sweat adoring his forehead. He moved back hurriedly and stumbled. Bell was still ringing. "This man is a stalker" Zero murmured. He loathed this man and his actions awfully much.

Hearing the bell ring constantly, Shizuka came running to the doorway and found Zero lying on the floor. "Why didn't you answer the damn door?" she barked and kicked his back. Zero flinched in pain. Shizuka went to the main door and as she was about to open it, Zero jumped from where he was laying on the floor. Zero rushed to Shizuka who was unlocking the door while cursing Zero, Zero hurriedly held her hand "please don't open the door Shizuka Sama. There I…there is m…mad man standing out there." (Lame excuse) Shizuka pushed him aside and opened the door in a blink. Her eyes popped out after seeing, what was in front of her. There standing was Kaname Kuran famous business tycoon with a rose bouquet in his hand.

"Kan…Kaname Kuran!" Shizuka exclaimed breathlessly. Yes she is married, yet this is Kuname fucking Kuran, ever lady dream of being held in his arms. "Oh my God, its Kaname Kuran, please come in. I am terribly sorry to keep you waiting outside for this long" Shizuka apologized, while moving to a side and letting Kaname in. Kaname smiled at her and walked in, he stopped midway and fixed his gaze at Zero, who was now standing far in the corner near kitchen door to the left of the doorway. Zero didn't even spare a look towards him and continued to ignore Kaname.

"Kaname San, its pleasure to meet you in person. I must say you look even more handsome in reality" Shizuka confessed. Kaname smiled and took her hand in his, bringing it up to his lips, he kissed it tenderly (gentleman) "Pleasure is all mine, Shizuka san and you yourself are what defines a perfection" Kaname complimented with a sweet tone and handed over the rose bouquet to her. Kaname had brought this bouquet for Zero, but he knew Zero wouldn't accept it, so giving it to Shizuka was all he could think of at that time. Shizuka blushed madly " Kaname san knows my name?" she asked surprised and brought bouquet near to her pounding heart. "Yes, Shizuka San" Kaname answered still wearing infamous Kuran smile. Shizuka now blushed even more (if possible) and lead Kaname to their well decorated living room, but Kaname stopped and paced to where Zero was standing. Zero sensing Kaname approaching tensed and was about to rush to kitchen, when Kaname grabbed his arm. Zero flinched and tried to free his arm, but Kaname didn't let go, instead he brought boy closer and hugged him. He tightened his hug and whispered to now frightened boy, "you thought I'd let you go that easily Kiryu Kun? You better know this, from now on you belong to me, pretty boy" Zero's eyes clouded with tears, his mouth agape, his breathing hitched. God now he wasn't safe even in his own house and was being molested by a rich perverted, who was claiming him as his plaything. But Zero didn't resist in his hug, because if he did Shizuka will know something is wrong and soon he'll have to tell everything, which had happened back at Mansion.

Finally Kaname let go of trembling boy, and turned to surprised Shizuka, who was watching both of them in bewilderment. "Kiryu Kun was crying today, while he was lost in Kuran Mansion, so I just stopped by to ask whether he was alright now, I was worried and I am guessing, he is doing alright, so I better leave now." Kaname explained to Shizuka. In actual Kaname was here to show Zero that he wasn't going to give up on him and was bound to make Zero his. Because Kaname Kuran gets what he wants.

"N..No, Kaname San please have tea with us, it will be an honor for us" Shizuka said while smiling a fake smile. "maybe another time, right now I have to go, I was here just to see Kiryu Kun" with that, he gracefully moved back to the main door and once again turned to take a look at Zero's now flushed face. "Damn! Cute" he thought and left.

Zero hurriedly rushed upstairs to his room, not answering Shizuka's stupid questions and avoiding her skeptical looks, he locked himself in; he cried and cried and cried till he fell asleep.

* * *

Kaname entered Kuran Mansion and parked his expansive car where other cars of Kuran family were parked. He rushed inside and went to his office directly. There was a broad smile on his face, but that smile disappeared seeing Takuma, who was giving him cynical look. "What?" Kaname asked raising an eyebrow. "Nothing really, you just rarely smile and seeing you smile, I think you are really happy about something" Takuma smiled " you can't be sure" Kaname shrugged. "Then what is it?" Takuma was now curious. "Nothing really, I was just bored and I went to beach and enjoyed myself I guess" Kaname answered smoothly. "Alright then, hey thinking of beach, why not we go to beach, tomorrow night, after engagement ceremony to enjoy some boys' time alone. Hana is really dying out of boredom?" Takuma smiled sheepishly. "Why not, that sounds interesting" Kaname smiled back.

"Did someone say beach?" a squeal came from the room door and they both knew who it was. They turned to the now smirking Hanabusa. "Yes, actually we are planning on going to the beach tomorrow night, after the party" Takum explained. "Hell yeah!" Hanabusa jumped "we can drink right?" he asked. Takuma looked towards Kaname and he nodded in response. "Then it's a yes?" Hanabusa squealed. "Yes" Takuma answered. Takuma never drinks, he avoids drinking as much as he can, but he'll go to beach with them just so he can relax as well. Hearing this Hanabusa ran to Akatsuki and Shiki to tell them about the plan. Kaname and Takuma chuckled seeing energetic blonde leaving room in such a rush.

"Come to think of it, Takuma Kuran RINGS have arrived; please give all the Kuran boys their rings for tomorrow." These were the same rings Zero had brought. It was a tradition of Kuran family to wear rings, embodied with expansive stones, bearing Kuran family name on them, on special occasions. "I shall" Takuma answered.

* * *

Next day was extremely busy. Servants were running here and there in the last hours of preparations. It was already past 7 and guests had started to arrive. Guests included all of the business tycoons of Japan, politicians, famous TV and film stars and Mayor of Samuhara. Kuran Mansion was shining and was decorated ostentatiously. Most expansive wines were being served. Guests were happily chatting and exchanging greetings. Rido Kuran was talking to Akashi Uzumaki, (Yuki's father) discussing some business deal and sipping his red wine gracefully. Kuran boys were yet out of sight and all the girls at the party were waiting for those devilishly good looking boys. Finally they made their appearance.

First was Akatsuki Kuran, who was holding Ruka's left hand in his right and walking gracefully to where the entire guest party sat. All the eyes moved to strikingly beautiful couple. They just exchanged smiles and sat where a table was reserved for them bearing their name in glittery red ink on small white cards placed on the table.

Then entered Hanabus Kuran and Takuma Kuran. They walked to where Ruka and Akatsuki sat. Girls gasped and whispered to each other, 'that how hot they looked and how they wanted to introduce themselves to these boys,' while looking at them. They gracefully moved to where their seats were and sat there not paying any attention to girls around them. Today was an important day for Kuran family and Hanabusa wasn't allowed to flirt in circumstances like this, where their family name mattered.

Then came Rima and Senri Kuran. Both of the models looked tremendously delicious to the eyes of the admirers. They walked to a separate table reserved for them and sat there gracefully. And now was the turn of most waited couple. The one's in which's honor this party was being thrown and were about to get engaged. Everybody was waiting for them and finally they made their appealing entry.

It was a breathtaking and very graceful sight. Yuki was wearing a beautiful sleeveless teal gown, beautifully embroided with pure silver and her hair was in a bun. On her left side was lady-killer Kaname Kuran. Wearing an expansive Brioni tuxsedo. They walked benevolently to where they were bound to sit. A table right in the middle of great ballroom room of Kuran Mansion. People applauded beautiful couple and their chivalrous entry. Servants pulled their chairs Kaname waited till Yuki sat and settled herself in her chair; he then moved to where his chair was and sat there. They shared a smile. Finally party night began.

* * *

"Look, lock the door right after we leave, and don't open the damn door for anyone. We have our spare key, so you don't need to stay up waiting for us. Go to sleep right after we leave." Shizuka was instructing Zero, while wearing deep red lipstick. She and Ichirru along with Haku were going to a wedding party of Shizuka's childhood friend, Hinata Momoi. Zero nodded and Shizuka made her way out of the house, after her husband and son. They entered their car and drove off.

Zero watched them leaving and sighed in relief. He can finally have sometime for himself. He went to the kitchen and ate his dinner. Then he went to the TV lounge and watched TV for some time. It was past nine and he wasn't sleepy at all and there wasn't much to do at home as well, so he decided to go to the beach. And have some fresh air to cool down his mind. Lately much was going on in his life and he just wanted to appease himself from such tension. Beach offered him solace he needed. He turned off all the light of the house and picked up his keys from coffee table. He then got out of the house, locked the door and double checked it and finally moved to the direction of beach. Night was beautiful and starry. Air was fresh and had an appeasing and rinsed taste to it. He walked silently and after few minutes of silent walk he reached the beach. He sat on an abandoned wooden bench and started to relax himself.

* * *

Engagement party was long over and now boys were heading to the car parking of Kuran mansion. They decided to drive cars themselves and not to take drivers with them. They had all the drinks and snacks with them. They placed them in cars and drove off. It was indeed a happy and remarkable night for Kuran family.

They reached the beach in half hour, settling their things they lit fire for the purpose of brightening the place. Now they were all drinking and chatting happily. A phone rang and they all looked for, to whom ringing phone belong ? It was Takuma's. He hurriedly held his phone out and answered it. It was Rido asking him to go back home for something important, because he himself was out. He hurriedly ended the call and turned to now waiting boys.

"Guys I guess I have to leave. Sanji Hakio wants to meet me personally and discuss business deal in Samuhara with me" Takuma was now thankful, that he didn't drink anything and was sensible among all of them, to go and discuss deal with their business partner. He took one car with him and drove off back to Mansion.

Other boys were drinking and drinking and drinking. They have lost all their senses and now were completely in stupor. Hanabusa was playing with his Ring which bore Kuran famliys name on it. He didn't even know what he was doing. They were cracking jokes and throwing insults on each other. Hanabusa stood up from his laying position, where he was laying all this time and walked few paces. He was placing his ring in his pants pocket, when his eyes caught a glimpse of silver bundle of hair, which was shining in full moon light like it was moon itself. A smirk made its way on his face and he called out for others and they all rushed to where Hanabusa was standing. But Kaname didn't budge, he was too drunk to walk. When both Senri and Akatsuki looked to where Hanbusa was pointing, they completely lost their control over themselves and made their way towards the silver haired boy.

TBC

**Sneak peak to the next chapter:**

When he came to, his heart shattered seeing, they weren't over with him yet, the last person he saw hovering over him before he passed out again because of pain was ….

Guys what you think who it would be? (: do tell me though and how you liked this chapter?


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to all who are reading, following, faving and reviewing this story**

**Ben4kevin:**thanks (:

**Shukioo:**it's all KaZe :3

**Guest:** I do research before every chapter and to be very honest, 5 second research won't be any help if an hour of research wasn't any help to me. Have a good day.

**Ak:** haha don't die here is next chapter (:

**Hana Miw:** I missed your review though. You're very welcome and here is new chapter (:

**Crazed FanGirl:** Ichiru is in love with Shizuka and love makes a man blind :D hehehe Enjoy (:

**Hellwitch:** yeah Zero is cute :D and am glad you liked it (:

**Irmina:** hello (: hahaha lets hope Kaname breaks his engagement. I'm not a Yuki hatter but I don't like her either so yeah (: thanks for reading.

**Soul reaper Rukia**: thank you (: and yes I know.

**CaPiTalStOrieS:** isn't Kaname just a cute stalker? Ahhh and sure ill defiantly use '_' sign thanks for reading. (:

**Shadowofthepenandpaper: **yes it is going to happen :( hahha watch out Aido mama is here to protect her baby boy (: Thank you so much I am glad you liked it.

**Fierat5702**: yeah I feel bad for Zero. Thanks for reading (:

**Ladysaphire****:** I am glad you like the story (: I'm guessing English isn't your mother tongue haha same here *high five* yes Zero will get pregnant in this story and Shizuka aint planning anything (:

**Important Note: **

Guys, for the love of God, I know Kaito's full name is Kaito Takamiya, I am using Akiyama instead of Takamiya, because I confuse his family name a lot. I misspell it again and again and it's a headache to correct it. Therefore am using Akiyama, because it easy to type and I remember it well. I am not going to change his family name now, so if it is bothering you, I apologize, but please bear with me.

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

* * *

**Chapter 5: And then it shatters **

Zero was walking silently enjoying the peace, which beach offered him. He was not a people person. He had no friends, whom he could socialize with, only friend he had throughout his entire life was Kaito, and he was thankful to life for that.

Moon light was covering every tiny particle of sand and every drop of sea. There were clouds scattered here and there on the sky, but didn't obscure moon's face. Air was a mix of warm and cold, it actually was very pleasant for zero's likening. It was exceptionally peaceful, only sound was of waves coming in contact with stones and sand.

Then Zero noticed another sound. It was like someone was yelling for people to come to them. When Zero saw closely, it was three boys standing few meters away from him. He thought them to be some school boys having fun on the beach like him. He wanted to go and check out. But then he stopped, when he spotted them rushing towards him. Zero smiled to himself, 'least someone's having fun huh.' And then he noticed something, one of the boys was one from other day, the one who had tried to kiss him. His body ran cold, fear engulfed him and then he ran, he ran as fast as he could. His legs were giving in, but he went on and on. His heartbeat was fast, his breathing was in rags and his head was spinning.

When Hanabusa noticed boy running, he rushed even more vehemently to reach the boy, so did the other two. Finally they approached the boy; first one to reach the sliver haired was Senri. They started inundating him. Anywhere he would run to escape, they would block his way. They were laughing and scoffing him.

Boys were up to something stupid, Zero was sure now. He tried every possible way to escape, but they wouldn't allow him. He would run freeing himself from ones hold and the other would attack him. He felt like a meerkat being chased by hyenas. He was weak and alone. His body was trembling with fear. His mind was only thinking about every possible route to escape. He ran to the left, where there was no boy standing to block his way, but another boy appeared there and grabbed his arm. Zero struggled and tried to kick the boy but it was futile. His subjugator was much more powerful. Boy twisted Zero's arm and he winced in pain. Zero doubled his struggle, but it wasn't enough to make the boy holding him stop.

Senri was twisting Zero's arm and other two were amusing themselves by moans of pain escaping the poor boys mouth. "Senri, bring him here, don't you have all the fun alone" Hanabusa pouted. Senri yanked boy from his collar and brought him to Hanabusa, who slapped the boy really hard. Boy cried out in pain. "That's what you get for the other day, you know because of you Takuma scolded me, ME HANABUSA KURAN" blond shouted and kicked Zero's shin. Now all the boys started to bash him like crazies.

Zero was screaming in pain, air was being knocked out of him. Zero was pleading with all his being, just to be ignored again and again. He was screaming for help, but there was no one to help him there and then one of the boys started removing his shirt. Zero was feeling extremely weak now and could no longer move. After removing Zero's shirt, boy gagged his mouth with it, so he won't scream. Zero was cloying with fear. His body felt like there was no life in it and he could no longer move any part of it.

"Tough much pretty boy?" Hanabusa asked after gagging Zero. "Now I am going to have some fun with you, Akatsuki hold his arms for me will you?" then Akatsuki moved and held both of Zero's arms with animal vigor. Senri just stood there enjoying the sight in front of him. They were too drunk to think, what they were doing was wrong or right.

Zero was struggling to breathe. His face was wet with tears. His vision was foggy; his body was covered in sweat, because now he knows where it is going. He was mentally screaming Kaito's name again and again. " Kaito save me, Kaito, Kaito" and then, he felt blond guy bite him all over his exposed body. Bites weren't docile they were tough and many, each bite drew blood from him and he screamed in pain, but his screams were absorbed, by the material which was gagged in his mouth. Blond guy hovering over him removed himself from Zero and then started to remove his pants. Zero watched him in horror and his eyes popped out from their sockets when blond removed his pants as well. "No God no, not that, PLEASE SOMEONE SAVE ME, PLEASE I DON'T BELONG TO THEM, SOMEONE PLEASE, PLEASE" he mentally screamed and then he felt himself tearing. He whimpered in pain. Pain was extreme, one he had never felt in his entire life, it was like someone had stabbed his lower back with daggers thousands of time and was tearing his flesh. It was like someone was cutting his skin with scissors. He whimpered in pain, his arms were pinned down to the ground and his legs were being held by another male to restrict his movement and one, one, one was thrusting in him with baleful force. Then it shattered, Zero died, with every thrust, he was dying and losing his consciousness and one person on his mind was Kaito, his face when he saw him for the last time yesterday.

And then he thought, he though and thoughts deluged into his mind. That "how dirty he has gotten, how filthy his body is for someone sacred like Kaito." And there he died again. Celerity of thrust was increasing now and then he forgot everything, his distraught state over took him. Boys were now taking turns on him one after another. He lost count after ten times. He was just lying there lifeless and thinking, how life will be without Kaito from today on and then memories of his conversation with his mother came back flowing into his mind.

* * *

"Zero honey"

"Yes mother?"

"Do you know what's the most important treasure of a Kiryu?"

" Kiryu virginity, mother" eleven year old Zero said smiling. His mother nodded in affirmation and brought him closer to her. She kissed his silver hair and then spoke. "Indeed it is, but it's even more important in your case, since you are a carrier Kiryu( the one who gets pregnant) you have to be very careful. Carriers of Kiryu family are only allowed to marry boys of Akiyama clan, and are engaged at very young age." "Like me and Kaito?" Zero asked with a smile.

"Yes, honey. Therefore you must be very careful. Never let another male touch you or else everything will **shatter**" it was a custom of Kiryu clan, if a carrier loses his virginity, before his marriage, either he is killed, or is thrown out of the village. His family would abandon him and he is left alone to die by himself. This was cruel, but it was necessary to maintain peace and a pure blood line (consisting of both tribes) between two clans. Kiryu and Akiyama.

How ironic it was. He has lost his virginity, not only to one but three strangers and then Zeroo passed out.

After satisfying themselves, all of the Kuran boys went to Kaname, who was still lying there and brought him to his senses. "There is a surprise waiting for you, go take your turn to enjoy" Hanbusa purred. They sat there for more than half hour, then they took Kaname to lifeless boy laying at few meters distance and then Kaname saw, he saw what he shouldn't, what he never thought would happen. His eyes became like that of a bug. His heart shattered to see Kiryu lying there naked and lifeless, and then Kaname lost all his control.

* * *

Zero came to after, what seemed like ages of unconsciousness, his heart shattered after seeing, they weren't over with him yet. There weren't three boys now, but just one hovering over him and thrusting into him. He knew this man. He knew who this beast was, tears ran like a river from his eyes and he once again passed out after seeing KANAME KURAN hovering over him.

TBC

Do tell me how you liked this chapter. I am waiting for your reviews. (: Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ben4kevin:** well you'll have to wait to judge Kaname (; there is much to come yet. Thanks for reading.

**Firerat5702:** yup sad indeed, poor Zero Chan. :(

**Chaos: **indeed he is messed up and yes poor Zero rin :(

**Shuki00: **hahah thanks and yup here is new chapter enjoy (:

**Ladysaphireblue: **awww I don't wanna hurt Zero chan you meany, I joke haha well umm this story is all about hurt comfort so yeah (:

**Kyouyaxcloud: **that's a surprise (; and ofcourse Kaname always wants him, he just doesn't know yet (:

**Hellwitch: **you're welcome (: yup Kaname is Meany, but you can't be sure (; and here is next chapter. Thanks for reading

**Hitxhot guy: **I shall make them all suffer, just wait and watch *picks up bazooka* thanks for reading (:

**Lillan: **thank you so much lovie (: and I shall try to make those scenes detailed (:

**Hana Miw: **oh yeah I did it, phewww! It was really difficult chapter to write and I almost cried while writing it *sniff* thanks for reading (:

**Wintereve: **you'll know soon (; wait for few chapters alright? (**:**

**CaPiTalStoRieS: **hahahha youki hatter aye? :3 *gives them a cookie* umm alright I'll try to describe scenes more (:

**Irmina: **hahah you'll know soon enough (: wait for the next chapter (: thanks for reading.

**Shadowofpenandpaper: **hahha you is funny (: thank you so much (: and am sorry for the grammatical mistakes *crawls back into the hole* hahha** thanks for **reading though

**Perfectly flowed woman: **yup he was, but you'll have to wait. Don't just hate Kaname (: thanks for reading.

**iREQUIREMOREYAOI: **yup I cried while writing this chapter, and thank you (: thanks for reading (:

**Important note **

Guys I want you all to read this chapter very carefully and remember every part of this chapter. Keep in mind every detail from this chapter. Alright enough with my rant. Read and enjoy (:

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

* * *

**Chapter Six: End of Me**

Takuma had finished his meeting and now was all alone in the Kuran Mansion. He saw Ritsu, (Rido's personal secretary) who was walking by his room and called out his name. The servant approached him instantly and bowed in respect. Takuma smiled and asked "isn't uncle back yet? I wonder where has he gone?" actually Takuma had a slight idea, where his uncle was, but he wanted to make sure.

His uncle is a man of principles. He acts abstemious all the time. After his wife's death he never married, because he thought it will hurt Kaname's feelings. He remained single. He never slept around. But whenever there was a special occasion(like today one, the engagement) his uncle would go out and drink to his fill. Where he would lose all his senses and come back home Drunk. Kaname hated this; he had no choice but to stay silent. Because Rido never interfered in Kaname's personal matters (of course which don't concern Kuran family Name) so did Kaname (never interfered), because he knew his father needs his space.

"Takuma Sama, Rido Sama went out with Shizune Hakaru" Ritsu answered plainly. Takum nodded and dismissed Ritsu. He then saw Kuran boys entering into the door way. He smiled seeing them back. He hurriedly went downstairs to help them in.

They were all looking as if they had been attacked by a tornado. Their cloths were all wet with sweat, their hair in a mess, (wowha drinkers there) and to top all, they smelt weird. They were all stumbling. Hanabusa was carrying Kaname, his one arm over his shoulder. While Senri was walking (more like stumbling) side by side with Akatsuki.

Takuma hurriedly held Kaname in his arms, because it wasn't safe to leave him with Hanabusa who was struggling to maintain his balance as well. Takuma took Kaname to his room; others also went to their rooms, without uttering a single word. Takuma placed Kaname on his bed gently; he took of his shoes and socks and covered him with silk covers of his bed. He turned off the lights and went to his own room. It was already quite late and Takuma himself was tired as well. This was a long day and he just wanted to go to his bed and doze off to land of sleep. But before that he checked on all the Kuran boys and relaxed seeing them in their beds already. Finally peace for him.

As he returned to go to his room, he heard main door opening again. He went to stairway to look who it was? And he saw his uncle walking in with a furious look on his face. He had never seen his uncle this angry.

Kaname is **exact copy** of his uncle in **appearance**; only difference they bear in appearance is his uncle's mismatched orbs and Kaname's russet eyes and of course, uncle has longer and wavier hair than Kaname. But it isn't enough to differentiate them from one and other. Sometimes people take Kaname as Rido, but then realizing their mistakes they apologize right away.

Kaname and Rido are exact opposite in personality. His uncle loses his temper very soon, when it come to their family name, but Kaname always acts cool, he never gets angry unlike his uncle, Who is a short tempered man and will castigate anyone, even Kaname if he is disobeyed.

Seeing his uncle this angry scared Takuma to his guts. He hardly got angry with any of them except Kaname, but that was also once in a blue moon. "What it could be that's bothering uncle?" Takuma murmured.

"Uncle, Welcome back" Takuma smiled. His uncle nodded and beckoned him to follow him to his study room. Takuma walked behind his uncle and closed the door after entering the room. He sat in a chair facing his uncle. Rido sighed, closed his eyes for few minutes and the mismatched orbs fixed their gaze on Takuma, who gulped in response.

"Takuma where did Kaname go yesterday night?" Rido asked sharply. Takuma gave a puzzled expression and then answered as calmly as he could. "Uncle, I actually don't know what you are talking about?"

"Are you sure you don't know, where Kaname went last night? brainstorm a bit, will you?" Rido raised his voice a little. This was enough for Takuma to gulp and concentrate. Then he remembered that Kaname had gone to beach yesterday night.

"Ahh! Yes, I actually know where he went. He was feeling a bit tired and needed some fresh air, so he went to the beach to have some fresh air and calm himself. He actually was very happy after coming back from there" Takuma said sheepishly. He saw how his uncle tensed, after listening to what he was telling him.

"I see. And why do you need roses to go to an abandoned beach and to top that a file of information on Kiryu family?" Rido's tone was inquiring one. Rido is a tough parent, when it comes to Kaname. He doesn't want anything to go wrong with his reputation because of his son. Takuma wasn't sure what his uncle was talking about. He shrugged "Uncle I actually have no idea."

"He never went to the beach Takuma; he went to Kiryu's house to see his fucking little crush, that fucking silver haired pest." He growled in anger. Takuma stiffened in his seat, his mouth became dry, because of how his uncle spoke and what Kaname's crush? How is this even possible, he loves Yuki, doesn't he? And then it hit Takuma that how happy Kaname was, when he came back home last night and how he was smiling. He has to talk to Kaname, because he is in big trouble.

"Takuma, Tell him I'll rip his head off of his body, if he continues with this love madness of his. He is engaged to Yuki Chan and I'd never let anything go wrong in this relationship. Our business needs to grow on international level and Akashi Uzumaki is helping us with all the money we need and if anything or anyone became a hindrance in my plan to expand our business in anyway, I shall destroy them to rags, even if it's that little silver haired pest or my own son" Rido barked. There was intense anger in his mismatched orbs. He was fuming with anger. He sighed and rubbed his temples "You may leave" Rido dismissed Takuma.

Takuma hurriedly exited the study, closing the door and sighed. He inhaled a deep breath to calm himself. He was still thinking of what his uncle had informed him about. Kaname and Kiryu Kun? Takuma shook his head violently, as if trying to get rid of stupid thoughts and walked to his room. Gosh tonight is the worst night of his life.

* * *

"He isn't in the attic as well, oh my God, where this boy could go? I am telling you Ichiru this boy is going to get us in trouble. I am going to ground him for forever. But right now we need to look for him, arghh!, I can't even sleep because of that asshole" Shizuka who had just returned from wedding party, was fuming and pacing in anger.

Actually when they had returned from party late at night and entered the house, all the lights of house were turned off. It bothered Shizuka because doorways light were never turned off in their home. After removing her high heeled shoes, she went upstairs to check on Zero.

There was no sound. She thought may be Zero was sleeping, yet she wanted to make sure. When she opened his room's door, she gasped seeing Zero not in his bed, not only that his bed wasn't touched. All the sheets were in place folded, just as Zero had left this morning. (yes she checks his room)

Then she had gone to Ichiru running and now she was fuming and cursing Zero for disappearing in the middle of the night. "Maybe we should call his friends" Ichiru suggested.

"He doesn't have any friends, who would be friends, someone as useless as him" Shizuka spoke with venom in her voice.

"Then what should we do?" Ichiru asked.

"Maybe we should sleep and wait for him to come back, if he doesn't return, well go check on him. Alright?"

"I guess you're right, I hope he is alright." Ichiru was concerned now. Because Zero had never done anything as stupid as this before. With that they went to their room and went to sleep. They had n idea what Zero was going through at that time. Only if they knew.

* * *

Zero could hear water splashing and birds chirping. Sun was shining. He lay there unmoving. He had no energy in him, his vision was foggy. He could feel blood oozing from his lower body. He was feeling helpless and wishing to die. He doesn't want anyone to see him like this, so vulnerable, exposed and, and so, so, so DIRTY. His body was filled with bite marks, ear, cheeks, neck, lips, stomach, and thighs. Every inch of his being was done with. He was sore to the core.

He heard a voice, a gentle voice calling his name. He moved his head to see who it was and then he saw Ichiru crying. He didn't move, he couldn't move. He wanted to hug his brother and cry his heart out, but he his body wasn't listening to him. he tried moving himself but useless. Even his body is deceiving him, how ironic.

The he thought that

'Why is Ichiru crying? It should be me the one crying, not him.

It should be me the one trembling and screaming, but why he is screaming?

' I guess it can't be helped huh' he thought least his brain wasn't betraying him and then Zero felt himself being drown in a hug. Ichiru was hugging him. his all body ached and he felt pain seep through him.

He felt Ichiru's tears on his exposed body and realized everyone was looking at him with pity in their eyes. There were many people encircling him. He felt like a new animal that has just arrived in the zoo and is new attraction to people. 'How disgusting' he thought.

Finally Zero broke and tears which once had dried after crying whole night once again made their way out his eyes and down his face. Is it okay if I cry now? Is it okay if I scream now? They would listen right? There isn't a gag in my mouth, so does that mean I can cry my heart out?

Then he screamed, Zero screamed with all his being, he screamed Kaito's name and world around him came to a halt. Every face around him, which was looking at him with pitiful eyes, even Shizuka couldn't hold their back tears and broke into sobs.

'Yes this is the END of ME'

* * *

TBC

I'll be waiting for your beautiful reviews (: do tell me how did I do? Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to the readers who are faving, following and reviewing this story (:**

**Ben4kevin: **hmm**, **let's check out in tomorrow's chapter (: but right now who is going to believe Kaname? (;

**KyouyaxCloud:** hell yeah (': it's the beginning of Zero Kuran *giggles* well read this chapter to know what has happened to Kaname, may be he is in love (;

**Shuki00:** thank you hun (: Thanks for reading.

**OtakuDiva:** Rido is stupid *Draws Katana* Thanks for reading (:

**Guest:** Thanks for reading (:

**Hellwitch:** yeah Rido hates Zero chan *sobs * thanks for reading (:

**Hana Miw:** owww you are reading my story as bed time story (; you cutie. Thanks for reading

**Hotxhotguy:** Shizuka that stupid woman I hate her *shoots random people* he'll never forgive them (: don't worry. Thanks for reading

**Wintereve:** yeah Rido is going to cause few problems for Ze-chan, well to answer rest of the questions you have asked, I say read chapter one by one. You'll know if Rido will know about deeds or will punish his family or not. Thanks for reading love (:

**Random Stranger:** indeed he needs love and someone is ready to give him love (; well I guess yes she is going to show some mercy but you can't be sure (; thanks for reading

**Peach Q73:** Thank you so much (: yup it is angsty but it'll get better soon I promise (: thanks for reading.

**Freaky ME99:** indeed it is sad. Rape is disgusting and poor Zero-Chan became a victim of their brutality. Thank you so much thanks for reading (:

**ShadowsofPenanadPAper:** awww don't cry *gives them a cookie* Thanks so much *blushes* thanks for reading (:

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Mighty Kaname Kuran is in LOVE**

Zero was taken to the hospital. Doctors were operating on him ever since he had been moved into the OPT. Shizuka and Ichiru were sitting and waiting outside the OR. They have been waiting since two hours now and doctors hadn't told them anything. It was very difficult for Shizuka to sit in the hospital, since she never liked Zero and she was in the hospital just for Ichiru's sake. She just wanted to go home and take a bath and forget about this stupid incident.

"Have you told Kaito?" Ichiru asked, eyes still fixed on the OR's door. Then Shizuka realized, they need to call Kaito too. But what would she tell him? How can she tell him something this horrible? But she had to, because this is about Kaito's life too. She held her phone out and dialed Kaito's number. Although she doesn't like him either but, well, she has to break the news, because Ichiru is already very disturbed and she doesn't want to bother him more. She stood up and went a little further from where they sat waiting for doctors.

It was early morning and Shizuka was sure that Kaito must be in his office. Kaito answered the phone after a while and Shizuka sighed. 'Why I am the one doing this anyway?' she growled to herself.

"Hello? Kaito speaking" Kaito answered his phone.

"K..Kaito Kun, it's me Shizuka" God Shizuka had never been this nervous, while talking with Kaito, but this time was something different. She was unable to find the right words, to tell him about this horrible incident. She was perspiring, her throat was dry, and she could feel her pulses being fast. 'God help me' she prayed.

"Shizuka San, Good morning. How come you're calling me this early, you actually never call me, so what is it?" Kaito asked. He never liked Shizuka, because of, how she treated Zero. But she was the only source of information exchange between him and Zero since Zero had no phone and they used her phone to communicate, when he was out on his job.

"it's Z,,,,Zero, h,,,he got rapped." She stammered. 'Phew I'm finally over with telling him.' She sighed and then she heard as if Kaito had dropped his phone and she could hear people calling his name and asking if he is alright in the background. 'ahh, more drama' she thought and dropped the line.

* * *

In Kuran mansion everyone was gathering for the breakfast in marvelously decorated dining room of Mansion. Rido and Takuma were already sitting on the table along with, Senri and Rima who were discussing something about their modeling, while Akatsuki was waiting for Ruka, who had yet to come and join them. She is always late.

"Where are Hanabusa and Kaname?" Rido asked. He was smiling and happily asking Takuma about his cousins. "Uncle well, they are actually suffering hangover, I guess I'll go check on them" with that Takuma excused himself from the dining table and went to Hanabusa's room first.

He was already up and getting ready for the breakfast. Takuma entered into Hanabusa's room without knocking "Sorry I didn't knock; I thought you might be sleeping, since you looked like shit last night." Takuma winked and Hanabusa only rolled his eyes. "I never look like shit, I am the most charming guy of Kuran family Takuma, so shut up" he faced Takuma and yelled. "Wait, what is that Hanabusa?" Takuma saw a bruise on Hanbusa's cheek. It was like someone has punched him. "Where did you get that?" Takuma narrowed his eyes.

"I, I ,,,it's just me and Kaname had a fight last night, after drinking, he lost his control and then punched me in face, but he apologized latter so it's alright." Hanbusa smiled for his cousin. "Are you sure that you are fine?" Takuma asked. He was concerned about his cousin. "Yeah am fine, now let's go we are getting late." Hanbusa pushed his cousin out of his room. "Wait I need to check on Kaname first, you go ahead I'll join you guys later" with that Takuma excused himself and went to Kaname's room.

* * *

Takuma knocked on Kaname's room door, but heard no answer. He simply opened the door and went inside. Room was dark, all the drapes were drawn and there sat Kaname with his face buried in both of his palms and facing opposite to where Takuma stood.

"Hey Good Morning Kaname, I thought you might be sleeping so I came to check on you, everyone is waiting for you on the table, uncle asked me to come get you" Takuma informed sheepishly. No response came from Kaname. He thought Kaname must be suffering hangover. So he moved to where his friend sat silently. He turned on the lights and drew curtains to sides in order to let sunlight into the room. When he turned to face Kaname, his expression changed to that of a shocked one. Kaname was crying. He hurriedly moved to where Kaname sat and drew him into a hug. "Kaname what's wrong?" he asked, but no answer, this scared Takuma. He had never seen Kaname shed a tear in his entire life but only once when his mother died. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Kaname what's wrong? Is it about Hanabusa and your fight? He told me about it, but you don't need to cry over something as petty as that, you know he is perfectly fine and he isn't even mad, haha" Takuma tried to console Kaname, but Kaname just turned his face to opposite direction. He moved to the other side of bed so he could face Kaname, he stood there akimbo and quirked a brow. He saw how Kaname's face was wet with tears, his eyes were swollen and he looked like a mess. "What's wrong Kaname? You know you can always talk to me, so tell me what is it?" Takuma asked.

Kaname looked into his best friend's eyes and opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out of his mouth. His throat was dry and he had no energy to speak, after what he had done last night. " Taku,,,,I,,,,I ,,, we" he sobbed once again and covered his face with his hands, but continued anyhow. "Takuma last night Hanabusa,, ,,,no,,,all of us,,we,,,we,,, did something really wide of the mark, I think w,,,we rapped a boy." Now he broke into sobs once again. He couldn't face Takuma after that. What would his only best friend think about him? How he would hate him? He will never talk to him. He will abandon him like everyone. 'I deserve it, for what I have done' Kaname thought.

Takuma froze in his place after hearing what Kaname had told him. He sat there as if someone has spellbound him. He stood up hurriedly and backed off. Leaving his friend sobbing, in his bed. He couldn't believe what he heard. "You can't be serious" Takuma exclaimed. He was in rage, no he was beyond rage. His best friend rapped a boy? No, Kaname can't do this; he simply cannot, because its Kaname, he wouldn't hurt a fly.' Takuma inhaled a deep breath and went back to bed to face his friend. Kaname just looked up to him, tears still running down his cheeks and puffy eyes filled with more tears. "Takuma,,,I,,,I,,,"

"You remember what happened last night?" Takuma interrupted in between Kaname's confession.

"n,,no,,, Takuma I only remember Akatsuki carrying me to Kiryu, he was laying there,,,there" Kaname hesitated. Pictures of Zero's body came flying to his mind and he shook his head fiercely. He couldn't sleep all night; memories of last night were haunting him like a ghost.

"You don't need to tell that part" seeing his best friend's uneasiness Takuma spoke. Kaname nodded and continued. "I,,,,I saw him, he was in a daze, I felt rage rising inside me, I was shocked, I punched Hanabusa and I,,,I fell to the ground. Bu,,,but Takuma what happened after that I can't remember and,,,and,, (sob) you won't believe me but Takuma I think I haven't touched that guy, I haven't done anything to that poor boy, I ,,,,I" Kaname was hesitating, his voice was broken and Takuma could feel pain in his tone. "I could never do such repulsive thing to Z,,,Zero,,,(sob) I,, L,,,,"

"shh! That's enough Kaname you don't need to talk, we'll talk when you are…" Takuma was interrupted when Kaname broke into high pitched sobs and cling to his friend and confessed.

"Takuma I LOVE ZERO, I would never do anything like this to him" Kaname finally confessed.

He had taken a likening towards Zero the very first day he had seen him in his office. Zero was like an angel, beautiful, innocent, cute and pure. He wanted to make him his and he had already devised a plan, but that bloody night has destroyed everything and everything came down falling apart on him.

"Takuma I can never do that kind of sick thing to Zero, trust me please, I don't remember anything after when I lashed out at Hanabusa and others. I was so mad; I wanted to shoot all of them for touching my Zero. But God knows I didn't do anything. I can never harm people I love and Zero,,,, I LOVE Zero very much" Kaname bit his lower lip to muffle another sob.

Takuma was now hugging his friend. He trusted him enough. He knew Kaname wouldn't do it; because Kaname has such a soft heart, he can never do anything this morbid. He finally made his mind to speak. He has to find a way to comfort his friend.

"Kaname I trust you, b,,,but we need to ask other three as well, they can tell us everything in detail. I am not judging you or anything it's just,I,,,,I,,, it's too much for me to understand right now. I trust you, I trust you with all my being, but its better we leave this topic for now and go to the table." Takuma insured his friend.

Then Kaname stiffened in his sitting position. He let go of Takuma and broke their hug. Then he spoke "Taku, Hanabusa says I did it too. It was too much for me to bear that I went to his room this morning and asked him, if I did it with Zero or not, at first he was hesitant but then he said, he doesn't remember anything."

"Kaname where did you guys leave Zero Kun?" Takuma asked thoughtfully. If his friend thinks he is innocent then he will prove that his friend is innocent indeed.

"At the beach, I was fucking weak and drunk that I couldn't take him to the hospital and left" Kaname said sharply.

"Well after breakfast, we'll go check on the beach. If we find Kiryu- Kun there we'll take him to the hospital, but worst scenario is, if his family has already found him, they would have already taken him to the hospital and it is possible that police is already involved too. First thing we need to do is stop police from getting involved in this, then talk to Kiryu Kun if he remembers you rapping him and then we need to keep it all secret from you father. Uncle already knows about your love obsession with Zero and last night, we had a not very pleasant discussion over this topic. He was very much angry and asked me to tell you that you should stop being obsessed with Kiryu Kun or he'll eliminate you and him as well." Takuma said as softly as he could.

"How does he know about Zero? It was only me and Serien" Kaname froze in his place. "Where is Serien?"

"I have no idea." Takuma replied.

"Takuma we need to save Zero. Father would kill him and I can't let that happen." Kaname was now as active as he usually is. "Well your father would kill him if that poor boy is still alive Kaname." Takuma lowered his eyes and spoke. "I Know" was the only response Kaname could manage.

"Alright meet me at the table, let's have breakfast and then we'll go to the hospital to check on Kiryu Kun" Tkuma stood up and walked out of the door. He once again turned and smiled to see his best friend hurrying to the bathroom. 'He surly loves Zero, huh,i think mighty Kaname Kuran is in love'

TBC

Thanks for reading (:


	9. Chapter 9

**OtakuDiva**: aww you are such a sweet heart :3 and you'll know about Kaito in next chapter (: Thanks for reading.

**Ben4kevin**: yeah it was terrible and yup I am working on making Kaname suffer as much as Zero has suffered (:

**Hana Miw:** hahha awww you cutie (: this chapter is longer one and I am sorry for all the waiting I have caused you (: Thanks for reading.

**0nightray:** I know its really sad *dabs eyes with tissue* thanks for reading (:

**Hellwitch:** hell yeah he wont forgive them easily you just wait hun :3 and aww you made me blush :3 Thanks for reading.

**Shuki00:** here enjoy love (:

**IREQUIREMOREYAOI: **thank you so much (: and I'm trying to update it daily so hopefully I won't disappoint you.

**ShadowOfPenandPaper:** hahah you are so cute :3 and hmmm, well lets see there is actually a third party stepping in today (; more suspense :3 and who know who was it Kaname? Rido? Or SHHH! :3

**Irmina:** Rido will defiantly find out (: no worries thanks for reading :3

**CaPiTalStories:** you're welcome (: you deserve cookies :3 Kaname will have to plead and plead and plead I guess hahah but lest wait and stay with me to know everything (:Thanks for reading.

**hotXhotguy:** Takuma didn't rape Zero Chan D: LOVE , hahahah I like cute Zero better but yup EMO Zero is returning :3 hahahahhaha and owwww more rape :3 you is cute thanks for reading.

**Author's rant:**

Guys I am very, very sorry that I couldn't update past few days. I was busy with something but now I am back with daily updates so please don't hate me (:

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

* * *

**Chapter 8: To think as a Kuran not a love struck Idiot **

When Kaname entered the dining room, everyone was already eating. He inhaled a deep breath and went inside the room. He was avoiding eye contact with his cousins, especially Hanabusa. He saw them chatting happily with each other. He felt sick to his guts. 'How can they talk so happily?' have they forgotten what they have done to Zero? Have they no shame? Do they have no heart? How can they sit with their girl friends after last night? How can they even face them? He was brought back to reality by a firm voice. It was his father.

"Good morning Kaname, you are right in time, come sit and join us son" Rido smiled and beckoned Kaname to the seat right next to his to his left. He was happy that his son was now engaged to Akashi Uzumaki's daughter and finally he'll be able to set up his business internationally. Yes call him selfish but it is for his family, for his son and for a better future.

Kaname nodded, bowed his head in respect "Good Morning father" with that he went to his seat. Servant pulled his chair out for him and he took his seat. He was still avoiding eye contact with everyone. He was afraid they will see in his eyes all those events, sick actions he was a part of. He was afraid his eyes will tell the story of poor boy molested by them. He was afraid of being caught. He was afraid to show his emotions. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he hadn't touched his food and was sitting in his seat lost in his thought with poker face. Yes he was hurt and vulnerable. He was feeling remorse over what he and others had had done to silver beauty. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself.

His disturbed behavior didn't go unnoticed by his father. His father is a man of few words. He is more of a man of action, unlike someone all talk and no trousers. He rarely speaks and always observes what's around him more exquisitely. "Kaname is there anything the matter son?" He asked purposefully because he knew his son wasn't acting like his usual self.

But before Kaname could answer, Akatsuki spoke. "Maybe he is just missing last night's fun" he winked at Kaname, who in response stiffened in his seat and turned his gaze down to his lap like something worth staring at was placed there. Rido quirked a brow in a manner of questioning. "What fun you speak of Akatsuki,is there something should I know? Perhaps I can use it to entertain myself a tad bit too." Rido spoke teasingly.

Kaname felt rage pilling up inside of him. He felt like a volcano ready to explode any moment; he wanted to grab Akatsuki's head and behead him the next moment. But he can't do this or else his father would know what had happened last night and this might not end up well.

"ahh its nothing special uncle, we found something useless on the beach and played around with it, it was nothing more than trash." Akatsuki said in a cheerful tone.

"Enough" Kaname barked that's enough, that's fucking enough, that douche thinks Zero is trash? He thinks Zero is something useless; I am going to fucking show him. Kaname's face was red with anger. His eyes were blazing with rage. His inside was burning. His hands were turned into fist and he stood there breathing heavily in rage.

Everyone had stopped eating after seeing Kaname. Akatsuki gulped. He had never seen Kaname in such rage. What was causing this rage? Didn't he have fun last night too? He thought but kept silence. He didn't want to get killed in a miserable way and he has no death wish not yet at least.

Takuma who was witnessing this situation from where he sat, he hurriedly took a hold of Kaname and started to sooth him by rubbing his back. 'Kaname calm down, don't let uncle know' he was thinking and praying Kaname would calm down soon. There was rage visible on Kaname's face and everyone was noticing his uneasiness.

As if reading his best friend's mind Kaname looked to his left where Takuma stood wearing an expression of worry on his face and sighed heavily before sitting back in his seat. "I apologize for my rude behavior father, I am very sorry." He was feeling guilty. His conscience was nagging him of his sick actions. He wanted to calm himself buy lashing out at others and indeed it was wrong.

"Is there anything I should know?" Rido asked. He saw how everyone tensed on the dining table. It was like they all had seen a ghost. Rido narrowed his eyes and faced Kaname. "Kaname?" he spoke.

"No father, I sincerely apologize. I was just angry that I drank too much last night and couldn't attend business meeting with Takuma and he had to do all the work on his own." He lied. It was the best he could do at that time. He saw Takuma who gave a reassuring smile to him.

They all ate in silence afterwards. Nobody spoke a word. After the breakfast was over and everybody was ready to leave the dining room, heavy brown painted dining room door creaked open and a tall figure entered the place. Tension seemed to engulf the whole room. Everyone froze in their standing positions and all eyes focused on one figure in the room.

"My, my, my dear nephew, you got engaged and never actually told your uncle. How mean is that" The man tried to pout and pulled off a childish look easily on his face. He walked where Kaname stood wearing an expression of anger and disgust on his beautiful face, right next to an expansive looking dusk painting, which was covering half of the dining room wall. Man came closer and closer, every step he would take Kaname would take a step back but in the end man caught his wrist and drew him in a hug.

"Haruka what are your intentions? Why are you here in the Kuran Mansion? Have you forgotten you are not allowed to step into my property?" Rido spoke firmly. His voice laced with venom and absolute disgust. Haruka broke his hug and walked to his brother, who was by now narrowing his eyes and scrutinizing him with an odd expression on his face. "Tsk, such a cold welcome after all these years brother? And who said I am in your property? Have you yourself forgotten that this is Kuran Mansion, I hold as much right on this property as much you yourself. Besides I felt like visiting Samuhara and what occasion would have been better than attending my own dear nephew's engagement ceremony, but unfortunately" he sighed dramatically. " I am late" he said smiling.

"Leave this place immediately" Rido ordered.

"Make me and I am really tired last night was exhausting, so I'll go sleep now. Ta Ta" With that Haruka walked out of the dining room leaving everyone boiling in their anger and cursing with hate.

"Father?" Kaname spoke after seeing how his father had his gaze still fixed where Haruka stood few moments ago.

"Everyone, we will be leaving for Tokyo by tomorrow evening so be ready." Rido informed and walked out to his study.

When everyone left the dining room, it was only Kaname and Takuma standing there. "Takuma we only have less than 48 hours, we have to do something fast" Kaname said with a voice laced with worry.

"I know Kaname. Let's go and check at the beach first" they both left the mansion in no time and drove off to the beach.

* * *

Kaname and Takuma had checked the beach but found no one there. They also went to Kiryu house and were told that nobody was home by the neighbors. Now they were driving to Samuhara hospital. This was the only place left where there was possibility of Zero being admitted to. They parked in the parking space. All the eyes were fixed on the very expansive car when the exited the car eyes fixed on card turned their gazes to the young men dressed in expansive clothing. They paid no heed and went directly into the hospital building. There were people everywhere; Takuma made his way to the nurse on reception Kaname just followed him there.

"How may I help you?" Nurse spoke, still not looking at them. Her eyes fixed on computer screen she was busy with. "Takuma cleared his throat in order to get her attention and he succeeded. When she looked at him she blushed furiously and smiled a wide smile. (well its Takuma we are talking about, plus he is a Kuran, famous for their unearthly beauty and charm) " Miss I'd like to know if there is any patient admitted here under the name of Kiryu Zero, Please" she nodded hurriedly and looked into the computer screen. She searched for a bit and then spoke.

"Well sir, patient is under intense care unit and I guess no one is allowed to see him, I am sorry" she apologized. "No, not a problem, don't apologize it's not your fault Miss" Takuma smiled.

"I'd like to speak to the doctor under whom authority Kiryu Zero is" Kaname stepped in. he was done waiting he had to do something and he had to do it now. It has been a nerve-wracking experience for him; he just wanted to get over with it as soon as possible.

Nurse hesitantly moved under the intense gaze of Kaname and beckoned them to follow her to the doctor's office. They followed her in complete silence and after walking into a few corridors they finally halted in front of a room. It ha d a sign board having a name carved on it. Miasa Satsuki. Nurse knocked on the door and entered the room. Kaname and Takuma waited outside the door patiently, after a while the nurse returned, "You can go see doctor Satsuki, she is the one in-charge of Kiryu Kun" she bowed her head and went away not glancing back.

They entered the room and the doctor who was working on some file looked up from her work. Seeing to extremely handsome boys in her office she blushed a little and beckoned them to the seats opposite from where she sat on the other side of the table. After placing a file she had been working on, to her left with other stacks of files and papers, she finally spoke. "Kaname Sama, what brings you here?" she asked thoughtfully. Everybody in Samuhara knows Kaname Kuran, he is son of Rido Kuran the richest businessman, who is literally supporting all the social work organizations, including this particular hospital itself and without him this city (town) wouldn't even a have a single hospital with prestigious health facilities.

"We want to discuss a recent matter with you Satsuki San" Takuma answered on behalf of Kaname who was in loss of words right now. He was completely devastated and Takuma feared if he'd let Kaname talk he might spill the beans right there right then.

"I see, what it is then?" she asked wearing a beautiful smile on her pink pulpy lips.

"it's about Kiryu Zero, the,,, new,,,um,,, well"

"Rape victom?" she made it easy for Takuma by saying it herself. Takuma in response only nodded and Kaname hadn't moved his gaze from the file woman was working on when they had entered the room. It bore the name of Kiryu Zero.

"Takuma Sama, Kiryu Kun is a rape victim. I am not allowed to give away information of my patients, but it is Kuran family which is seeking information and I suppose I have no choice." She sighed and begin once again "To begin with, Kiryu Kun was out of his wits when his family brought him here. After few minutes of treatment and giving him doses of medicines we brought him to consciousness. He then spoke of what had happened to him. We had to escort everyone out of the room except the Kiryu family, two police officers who had been called by people who had rescued Kiryu Kun and myself." She informed and continued.

"Kiryu Kun says it was Kuran boy who had caused this misery upon him. He told the police that there were four of them and reports actually show that he indeed was raped by four people. He named them one by one in front of police officers." She hesitated and looked where Kaname sat. His eyes narrowed and rage visible on his face. She fidgeted with a pen in her hands and paused for a moment and then opened her mouth to say what she has to say once again. Takuma assured her with a smile that it is alright to say what she is about to say and she continued.

"He says it was Hanbusa, Akatsuik. Senri and,,,,," she gulped because she knew what comes next will make her life miserable at the moment but she continued anyhow. "a,,,and Kaname Sama himself." She finished and turned her gaze down not meeting Kaname's eyes, which were now red with anger and blank.

Kaname finally got his answer indeed he was a part of this, he was rapist, and he was a beast. He tried to calm himself because right now he has to think as a Kuran not as a love struck idiot. He had to come up with a plan to save his cousins and Kuran reputation, but somehow on the inside he was sure that he is innocent in this and hasn't done anything to Zero and he will prove it regardless of what files and reports say.

"And where are the police officers who were present during this statement which Kiryu Kun made, Satsuki San?" Takuma asked tension now visible on his features. Hell if officers have gotten away with all this information Rido will defiantly know what had happened and this is going to result in something terrible for his best friend and cousins. He doesn't even want to think about consequences that will be lashed upon his cousins.

"Takuma Sama, i knew if I'd let them go rumors will travel fast, therefore, I with the help of my assistants have locked them inside a store room here in the hospital, file containing statement of everyone who had been to rescue Kiryu Kun and statement of Kiryu Kun himself is here with me and I am happy to inform you that no other being but Kiryu family and I now about the statement of Kiryu Kun." She smiled to assure them of her loyalty because she better knew if she tried to betray Kuran family, only result is death.

"Very well done Satsuki San. Now all you have to do is present this incident as a Romp in the statement file, and convey very skillfully that it was a willing act between Kiryu Kun and his secret lover. Performed in secret and now due to the possible humiliation and consequences Kiryu Kun might face, he is accusing other people of rapping him and make sure those other people whom he is accusing of rapping him are boys from this town not Kuran boys." Kanamae spoke his sienna eyes fixed on the doctor who was eagerly nodding in agreement.

"As you wish Kaname Sama, but what about those police officer and Kiryu family they already know the truth?" She asked with a worried tone.

"Don't worry about that Satsuki San, you have done your part excellently, leave everything to us now and one more thing we never met." Kaname smiled. Woman nodded and they left the room with the file.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much to my amazing and beautiful/ handsome reviewers, people who followed and are faving this story (: **

**Ben4kevin,**

**firerat5702,**

**irmina,**

**hellwitch, **

**shuki00, **

**0nightray, **

**sadowofpenandpaper,**

**otakuDiva,**

**Ladysaphireblue,**

**Capitalstories**

**and Guest (: you are all awesome and I seriously love you guys. Thank you so much :3 sorry I can't answer everyone individually today I am in a hurry and I have to post this chapter so yeah (: **

**important note: Guys I have written a new KAZE story so I was thinking of posting its prologue, whatcha think should I post it?(: do tell me though all right that's enough of my ranting enjoy (: **

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

* * *

**Chapter 9: True love never dies **

They had left the doctor's office right after obtaining all necessary information they needed. Kaname wanted to see Zero, but Takuma insisted that they had more important matters at hand right then which need to be dealt with first. Primary thing was disposing of the police officers. They had already taken care of that matter and now they were heading to the last barrier the Kiryu family.

Since Kiryus already knew the truth behind all events, now it was important to seal their mouths and Kaname had a perfect plan for this purpose. They had been told that Ichiru was with Zero in the hospital and Shizuka his wife had gone out for something important. They had already called commissioner of Samuhara to not to let any Kiryu enter police stations or report any crime. (Money and connections buy everything)

They were now driving back to Mansion in Kanam's car although Takuma was driving since Kaname was on the phone with Utakata his personal lawyer, who in fact was Japan's number one lawyer. The ratio of his case wining is about 99.99%. Kaname was talking about the contract he is going to impose on Kiryu family in order to keep their mouths shut. Takuma was listening to everything and keeping his eyes on the road.

They were now near Mansion gates when Takuma's eyes caught a glimpse of silver haired woman, who was entering Kuran Mansion. Takuma nudged Kaname to gain his attention and succeeded. Kaname looked in the direction Takuma was gesturing.

He saw a silver haired woman, he knew her, he had seen her the night he had gone to see Zero to his home. "She is Shizuka Kiryu, God damn it" Kaname cursed under his breath and Takuma sped up the car. Kaname ended his call and unbuckled his seat belt and when car came to a halt inside the Mansion he hurriedly got out of the car and ran to the woman, who was by now walking towards the great fountain situated near the front door of Mansion. What a mess he has gotten himself into.

He hurriedly held her arm with a firm grip; she almost gasped in surprise and struggled to free herself. "Stop struggling it's no use Miss Kiryu, come with me" Kaname whispered right next to her ear and started to pull her in the direction of Mansion servant apartments. He had to make a deal with this feisty woman and he must keep her out of Rido's sight.

Finally Shizuka gave up struggling and Kaname let her free. She walked side by side with Kaname and they entered a building, which almost looked close and very confined. Kaname beckoned her towards a room and she followed silently. She finally entered a room it was well decorated and very comfy. Kaname sat on a couch and beckoned her to one right next to his. Takuma joined them right in the next moment, he wore a smile and his actions were soft. He walked with poise and sat on the couch right next to Kaname.

"Why you are here Miss Kiryu?" Kaname asked. His tone serious and very firm. Shizuka's unyielding resolve crumbled and she answered in low voice. She wasn't a fool, she is in Kuran Mansion and threatening Kurans right in their dugout isn't wise enough for her.

"Do you still need to ask Kuran Sama?" she answered though her voice lack self-confidence the same with which she had walked inside the Mansion few minutes ago. She was here to inform Lord Rido Kuran about his son's doings and now she was stuck with Kaname himself.

"Pardon?" Kaname was now very serious. This woman was getting on his nervous and he wasn't in the mood to deal with a tramp.

"You know exactly what you and your brothers have done to Zero; I am here to inform your father about everything. I doubt he knows about activities his family members are involved in." she narrowed her eyes, there was a mischievous expression on her face and Kaname knew it that she wasn't here just to inform his father about their so-called activities.

"I see. Do you know what?" Kaname said leaning towards her and almost spitting the words at her one by one "I think you are going out of your mind, you thought that you'll try to impose yourself on us and we'll let you grow?"

"I never thought that Kuran Sama, I am here just to inform your father and…" Shizuka was cut off by Kaname who almost stood from his seat to slap her but his hand stopped midway, he was heaving because of anger and severe fury. "You thought you'll tell my father something as stupid as this and he'll believe your lies? How naive of you Miss Kiryu, I believe you're not aware of what Kurans are capable of?"

"I am very well aware of that Kuran Sama, all I need is …." she paused more likely hesitated for a moment and then began once more "all I need is a reason to keep my mouth shut." She finally spoke.

Kaname was very well aware of the greed she had for money and status from the file Seiren had fixed for him two days ago about Kiryu family. She had stated clearly in the file that this woman is hungry for money and will do anything to attain money. He smiled inwardly 'this was going to be an easy task and soon Zero will be in his arms.' He thought and inhaled a deep breath, he looked to his right where Takuma sat wearing a very thoughtful expression on his face and his eyes fixed on Shizuka.

Kaname chuckled and spoke "very well then, there will be a contract specifically between me and Kiryu family, I'll give you all the money you need, not merely that but also I'll take Kiryu Kun with me,,,," when Shizuka tried to interrupt, he glared at her and she squirmed in her seat and gulped but kept her silence anyhow. He continued "Kiryu Kun will be my responsibility; I'll take a good care of him and all his needs. You on the other hand will not be allowed to see him ever again. what's your answer?"

"Kuran Sama, do you know Zero is a carrier Kiryu?" she asked now fear vivid in her speech.

"Indeed I do." He answered her rapidly.

"well, once a Kiryu carrier loses his virginity they are bound to be killed by their fiance or whomever they are associated with, I am sorry but this true and …"

"that's none of my concerns, I'll pay you money and I need Kiryu Kun in exchange to that, you'll get money and keep your mouth shut, also you'll have to make Kiryu Kun's fiancé agree to our conditions, if you can do that you'll walk back home safe and sound, but if you can't do that I am afraid I won't allow your safe return back home." Kaname threatened her and looked for her response. He inwardly laughed at her, when she became bug-eyed and her voice disappeared behind curtains of fear and threat to her life.

Shizuka started to panic, she was here to blackmail and now all tables are turned on her. She has to do something otherwise she won't return to her family. 'God damn you Zero, hopefully you'll die soon.' She thought. She prepared herself and answered choosing her words very carefully. "Alright then Kuran Sama, I'll make his fiancé accede to this very contract without him knowing much and I am ready to sign this contract you speak of" she finally answered. 'We are going to be rich' she inwardly jumped and hooted in excitement.

"One more thing, you shall not speak to anyone about this contract, no other being shall know about this contract taking place between us, you'll keep your mouth shut and will try to cause no harm to my brothers or name of the Kuran family. If you tried to go against the contract I'll personally make sure that no one from your family lives to breathe on the very face of this earth." Threat was visible and very vivid to listeners in the room and Shizuka fully understood what she had got herself into. She immediately nodded and agreed to whatever conditions Kaname had to purpose.

"Very well then, you'll be allowed to go back once the contract is here and it won't be long so please bear waiting here for some time." Kaname said and stood up to get out of the room Takuma followed his steps.

Once they were outside the room Takuma spoke. "What is with this uncanny of your emotions towards Kiryu Kun, first you went to the hospital and asked doctor to change the reports of rape to a willing act of seeking pleasure between two lovers, as I put it and then you are all over Shizuka San to hand you over Kiryu Kun? I don't understand Kaname"

Kaname bent his head and smiled then looked towards Takuma who was looking flabbergasted "if I hadn't done that how do you think Kaito would hate Zero? I want Kaito to hate Zero that's my only way to secure my place inside Zero's heart Takuma." He told and started to walk once again. Takuma just shook his head and followed Kaname, his best friend surely is weird.

* * *

When he entered the hospital room Zero was in he was chewing on his lips and swallowing hard to keep himself from crying or sobbing as it was. Only window of the room was right next to Zero's hospital bed, he could see sun setting and pale orange covering the horizon right above the setting sun. He hated this time of the day the time of sun set; it was the time when he always had to take apart himself from Zero, when he had to go back to Tokyo after a wonderful weekend every week.

His eyes turned form window to a pale figure covered in sheets on the temporary bed of the hospital. He saw Zero's face. It was all bruised and there were black, purple and blue marks on his beautiful face. The face he had kissed countless times, the face he had admired all the time, the face core reason for his happiness, the face which always smiled whenever his eyes fell upon it and now nothing was there but mere emptiness, it was hollow of any emotions but pain. Yes there was pain and sadness which was more than enough visible on his sleeping face.

He took a step and then another and another and then came to a halt. His legs were giving away, his heart was crying in pain and sadness was engulfing him. He wanted to move a few steps more, yes few more steps and the love of his life will be in his hands, he will touch that face he longed to hold in his hands all the time. But why? Why should he do this? Why should he touch a face only he loved and the owner of that face was playing around with his feelings? Why he longs to touch a face that always plastered a fake smile in front of him? why his heart aches for someone who never really loved him? Who back stabbed him, who broke his heart; who stepped on the wide translucent glass of his true feeling and broke it into pieces.

He walked, he made his mind and took a few more steps and now he was standing right next to the one figure, the one person he once loved and still does. He moved his hand to touch a pale hand and those slender fingers which used to tangle themselves within his, which use to fill the gap between his fingers. He moved his hand and then again halted its movement. He couldn't bring himself to touch those hands in front of him, because these hands, theses fingers aren't of the one whom he loved and who loved him back. These hands, these fingers and this face, all belong to a cheat, a heart-breaker a double faced person he is going to hate all his life.

He moved and sat on the bed not moving much so not to disturb Zero, who was in deep sleep. He looked at his face with unwavering sad emotions on his face and then a tear raced down from his cheek to right into his lap where both of his own hands were kept idly. Then another tear another and then it was like rain pouring drop after drop and wetting a barren land for no good reason. He smiled a bittersweet smile laced with tears from his eyes and muffled a sob. Is this the pain of being in love with someone who doesn't love you back? Is this the pain every true lover feels when they are betrayed? 'I should have known' he chuckled.

"why Zero? What I was doing for us wasn't enough for you? How hard I was struggling to keep us together wasn't enough for you? My unending love wasn't enough for you? My sincere feelings weren't enough for you? Why Zero, why you did this to me? Have you no idea what you meant to me? Have you no clue how hard my life will be without you now? Who I am going to live for? Who,,,,," he finally broke into sobs. His control over his emotions vanished and he broke into unending chain of sobs and tears.

"Doctor says it was a romp between you and your secret lover huh, looks like I was a third wheel here." Another sob escaped his lips. Silence there was silence on the other end, no one to answer his questions, no one to shake off his doubts, mere silence.

"I have signed the contract your lover has purposed Zero, you know what everyone was asking me to kill you, but how could I? How could I kill someone who is my life? How could I kill someone my heart beats with?" Kaito smiled and broke into tears once again.

It was too much for him. Doctor had shown him files and reports of disgusting act, Shizuka and Ichiru themselves had confirmed that it was a romp, but his lover took it too far for Zero's liking. His world collapsed when he was being told every single detail in the doctor's office. He had to leave the office immediately after signing the documents needed in order to let Zero live. His heart died at the moment when he signed a contract in which he had to let his love go into the embrace of another man, who supposedly was Zero's lover. But it was necessary for the sake of Zero's life.

"I have loved you more than anything in my whole life Zero, that is the only reason I have signed the documents for you. I couldn't kill you; no I could never do it. I had to kill you or you were supposed to marry the person who committed this act with you, it's a Kiryu norm you know right? So I signed it. I still don't know who your secret lover is, but I have heard he is someone rich enough to take good care of you. I hope he'll hold you close to his heart Zero, like I did. Be happy for me" Kaito kissed Zero's forehead and stood up to walk away. He glanced over his shoulder for the last time to see Zero's face and a smile graced his lips. Zero was truly beautiful. He finally turned to never look back again.

"Kaito?" Zero opened his eyes and spoke.

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to all who are reviewing and adding this story to their alerts you are all awesome.**

**Lots of love to my amazing regular reviewers, you guys are the best (:**

**Ben4kevin**

**Shuki00**

**Irmina **

**Hana Miw**

**0nightray**

**OtakuDiva**

**Hellwitch**

**Capitalstories**

**Lovelylex1212**

**and Guest**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

* * *

**Chapter 10: God knows I am Innocent **

Zero's eyes opened, he had felt someone sobbing beside him. When he opened his eyes, they fell on Kaito's retreating figure. He couldn't get a hold of himself and called out his name "Kaito?" it was a desperate call, more like a plea not to be left alone. Kaito was here to see him, he was here, and he would listen to all he has to say. Kaito will sooth his pain, he will expunge all his fears and his embrace will melt every hard feeling, which has piled up in his heart after the catastrophe.

Kaito saw Zero's heartbreaking state; his face was all but calm. His beautiful amethyst eyes filled with unshed tears. His lips split, vacillating and strongly pressed together not to let any weak sob escape. Seeing this, he feared his own eyes are becoming elucidating pools of unshed tears. He hesitantly took a step forward towards door and tried not to look back, but another plea of his name crushed his resolve.

"Kaito, please" Zero sobbed. Tears pooled in his eyes, dropping one by one. The unending chain of emotions leaving his mouth in form of sobs. He needed Kaito, he needed him by his side. He knew the price he had to pay for what he had done, but an embrace of soothe and comfort wouldn't hurt anyone.

Kaito turned on his heels and walked where Zero sat shedding tears, looking at him with hopeful tear filled eyes. He knew Zero cheated on him, but how could he not listen to his heartfelt plea? How could he not answer pragmatically to Zero's plea, his pained request? He moved closer to Zero but stopped halfway, few steps away from his bed. He saw the change of expression on Zero's face. What was it? An expression of betrayal? Agony? Loneliness? He couldn't put it in precisely the right place. Why Zero was feeling these emotions? Why his face was a vivid picture of these emotions, when he wasn't feeling these emotions deep inside? It was Kaito who was feeling and bearing these emotions deep down inside. He was in agony, he was in distress, he was the one betrayed and he was going to be lonelier, not Zero. Zero was going to his lover soon very soon, so why?

Zero saw. He saw it all, how Kaito stopped midway, how his face camouflaged his pain. How he wasn't meeting Zero's gaze. Zero wanted to launch himself on his love and relax in his embrace till the end of the time, but he knew better than that, he no longer deserves to be in those arms. He is dirty, sordid and vile. He should keep his distance from Kaito, because he knew the pain Kaito was feeling, after all he is the one who were to kill love of his life with his own hands very soon.

Zero started to tremble, his eyes never leaving Kaito's face and finally he spoke, a broken voice left his vocal cord, "Kaito,,,(pause) th,,,they were f,,f,,four" he barely managed to say three words and his all resolve came down crumbling on him. His voice cracked and his tears began to slide down his bruised cheeks. He saw surprise in Kaito's face through cloudy eyes of his, but Kaito never spoke, not even a single word of comfort and console. Zero just sat there crying and looking at Kaito but he met silence an unending silence.

After hearing Zero cry Shizuka and Ichiru entered the hospital room, Ichiru rushed to Zero's bed and started to sooth him. Kaito just stood there surprised. He hadn't expected this.

"Four people? But Shizuka you said there was only one. What's going on in here?" Kaito asked harshly, his voice stern. No one answered his question, not Shizuka and not even Ichiru. They both sat there silent. This flared Kaito up and he grabbed Shizuka's arm and started to shake her violently, Ichiru hurriedly interfered and got Shizuka's arm free of Kaito's hold.

"Answer my Damn question Shizuka."

"I'll answer all your questions." A voice drew their attention, they all turned and their eyes met Doctor Satsuki who was holding a file in her hand. Zero on the other hand had no idea what was going on in the room. "What one person Ni-San?" Zero asked Ichiru. His voice still hoarse from crying earlier.

"The one person, who is your secret lover Kiryu Kun" Satsuki answered. Zero froze in his place, his expression flummoxed, his breathing started to hitch, his vision became blurry due to tears and his voice lost somewhere between fear and denial.

"N,,,no, NO, NO,NO, NO, NO Kaito they are lying, no they were four they,,,t,, they ,,,,,R,,,Rap,,,, Raped me, Kaito I don't love anyone but you, Kaito please don't believe them." Zero screamed, he got up from his bed and ran towards Kaito but stumbled midway, due to intense pain in his lower body. Zero clutched his head between his hands and started to cry. He was repeating same words as a mantra loud enough for everyone to hear.

Kaito froze; he didn't know what to do? Whom to believe? His heart told him to believe Zero, because Zero would never lie to him, but his instinct told him to believe all the facts and proofs present there in the files and told by doctor herself.

"ohh, shut up Zero, we all know who did this to you, it was your lover that one with chocolate brown hair, one that came to our house a day before this pleasurable activity of yours and brought Roses for you. I still have those roses at home if you don't believe me Kaito, so please stop listening to him and don't touch him; you know you are not allowed to touch him anymore. Zero cheated on you with that wealthy Man, stop believing everything he says. He is just trying to cover all his wrongs and want to protect himself from the consequences." Shizuka spoke. She was determined to have all the money she had always longed for and she wouldn't let Zero to be a hindrance in her way to achieve what she has always wanted.

"NO,,,NO STOP IT, IT IS A LIE" Zero screamed. "Kaito that was your boss K…Kaname Kuran, I didn't do anything. He doesn't even live in here. Kaito I beg of you believe me please. I love no one but you, please Kaito, please " Zero started to cry once again.

When no answer came from Kaito, Zero looked up from where he sat on the floor with an aching heart and met Kaito's enraged face and angry glare.

"YOU" Kaito barked and slapped Zero hard across his face. Gasps echoed in the room and Ichiru hurriedly scooped Zero in his arms. "STOP FUCKING LYING YOU BLOODY CHEAT, I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN, GOD DAMN IT, I SAW YOU, I SAW YOU AND HIM THAT DAY IN THE MANSION IN HIS OFFICE. WHAT YOU THINK I AM BLIND OR WHAT? THAT DAY I SAW HICKEYS ON YOUR NECK AND EXPOSED PARTS OF YOUR BODY UNDER YOUR SHIRT" Kaito was cloying with anger, his fists tightened, his face red with rage and he was breathing hard due to the anger he felt at that moment.

Zero sat there trembling in Ichiru's embrace, emotions deluging him, his overly thin body quivering in his brother's embrace due to fear and shock.

"Kaito San please refrain yourself from hurting my patient and try to calm yourself down." Doctor spoke and placed a hand on Kaito's shoulder, who by now was ready to leave the room.

" I have signed the contract your lover purposed, you are free to go wherever you want to go with him, he will be here to take you soon, but remember one thing, do not ever think of cheating on him, he won't be kind enough to spare your life after your betrayal to him." Kaito spat those words and walked towards the door.

"Wait Kaito" Zero ran towards Kaito and grabbed his arm. He was feeling helpless no one was believing him "Kill me, please I beg of you kill me, don't leave me on the mercy of that monster, I beg of you please kill me. I don't need this life please. I haven't done anything wrong, God Knows I am innocent" his legs gave away and he came down to the floor with a thud. His body badly shaking and his hospital gown wet with tears. Kaito jerked Zero away and left the room without a word. Zero screamed his name to no avail. He started to punch hospital floor with his bare hands and his fists started to bleed. Last thing he saw before someone sedated him was two men entering hospital room wearing masks.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to those who are continuously reading, reviewing and following this story.**

**Lots of love for my regular reviewers, you guys are the best and my motivation for fast updates. **

**Ben4kevin**

**Shuki00**

**Hana Miw**

**Chaos**

**Morrigana Fayetta**

**Hotxhot guy**

**Firerat5 702**

**Irmina**

**Lovelyexy 1212**

**Hellwitch**

**Random thought**

**Otaku Diva**

**Chyap**

**2012summer star**

**Guests **

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Cage **

Kaname sat behind closed heavy wooden door of his murky office, rubbing his temples. He was still thinking about what Doctor Satsuki had told him earlier that day. Thoughts were flowing like tangled watercourse in his brain mingling with rock masses of discomfort.

He had never felt so hopeless in his entire life. Things he dreaded were coming one by one in his life. He was sure that he had done nothing erroneous to Zero, but doctor Satsuki had confirmed that indeed he was also one of those, who had destroyed Zero's life to ruins. He was feeling shame, dread, disgrace and humiliation accompanied with the fear of rejection. His conscience was nagging him constantly. He had lost his appetite, his sleep and most of all his peace of mind.

Although Zero was now fully under his control, he was entirely on his mercy, yet to his dismay Zero was surly going to hate him, this was he sure of. He hadn't planned things this way.

Someone was knocking on the closed door and Kaname wasn't in a position to face anyone not yet at least. Constant knocking was disturbing his already distressed peace of mind and was making his headache worse. With a sigh he finally spoke.

"You may come in"

"I thought you wouldn't allow me to come in, I was actually thinking of going back to my room." Takuma chuckled. "It's quite late; don't you want to go to your room and sleep? Perhaps sleep will ease your stress Kaname" Takuma said politely. Hearing no response he moved from the doorway and sat on the settee, right next to where his stressed friend sat idly covering his face with his soft, creamy palms.

"What is it now? You have Kiryu Kun, he will be yours for his entire life, and our family name is not in danger of disgrace anymore, thankfully. What else is stressing you?"

"It's nothing Takuma, I was just thinking about" Kaname paused "what Dr: Satsuki said earlier today." He sighed and sunk back in his seat. He had a pained expression on his face.

"About what?"

"About four people indulging in the incident Takuma, I don't know, I…I don't trust those files, those reports. I do know facts and reports declare everything against my believes. I am certain; I have nothing to do with this affair. But then again Zero says he saw me, reports tell there were four people and I don't want to trust any of those evidences. i… just can't. My soul is in denial to this situation" Kaname insisted.

"Perchance it wasn't you"

"What do you mean?" Kaname suddenly felt curious, maybe just maybe this would give him a hint that he indeed is innocent in this situation.

"Uncle Haruka, Kaname. Don't you think it's strange, I mean, he comes to Samuhara the same night as your engagement, never attends you engagement, comes home next day drunk and tells everyone he is going to sleep. Strange is no one has seen him since this morning and he isn't in Mansion anymore. I asked servant but nobody saw him leaving the Mansion. Don't you think it's strange? I don't know somehow queerness of situation is pinching grounds of my rationale. He defiantly has something to do with this event and what's worst is this that he and you have same face features."

"Takuma!" Kaname was in state of bafflement. Every event was linking like a part of chain as Takuma was describing the situation. Bit by bit everything was becoming clear in his view.

"Perhaps, perhaps not, but I am certain. He is a dangerous man Kaname, we all know this. He'll go to any extant, any limit to cause you and uncle Rido harm and this was one of those opportunities he gained and life bestowed upon him."

"I can't believe this. Takuma I think you are right. We need a plan; we can't just confront him without evidence. We need solid evidence and facts and figures; I'll get it all, even if I have to go through heaven and hell."

"That's the spirit, and to be very honest I expected nothing less from Kaname Kuran. Now if you won't mind, please come and join me for dinner, I haven't eaten anything this entire day and I am starving." Takuma said sheepishly. Kaname nodded and both of them walked towards the dining room. As they were about to enter dining room, they saw someone carrying a body in their arms.

"Kaname"

"what?"

"Look" Takuma gestured towards Haruka, who was walking towards them, carrying unconscious and limp body of Serien in his arms.

"Uncle? Serien, what happened to her?" Kaname inquired. He hadn't seen Serien for about two days now and now she was here unconscious in his uncle's arms. This man seriously is dangerous.

"Tsk, you should ask that question of your father. He is the one responsible for such state of this girl. Take her, she is quite heavy."

Takuma hurriedly went to Haruka and scooped Serien in his arms. Seeing this, servants came running to help Takuma. "Take Serien to the infirmary now" Takuma ordered. He then moved to see Kaname, who was still standing there with his mouth slightly agape. He was looking flabbergasted. Haruka paced towards Kaname and placed his hands on Kaname's shoulder way gently.

"Nephew it's not me you should be scared of, it's your father. He is the one behind this game and I'll make sure he pays for everything he has caused me throughout out my life." An evil grin appeared on Haruka's face and he left a stunned Kaname standing there with amazed Takuma.

Takuma sighed "see that's what I meant. This man is wolf in sheep's clothing; we are to do something Kaname."

"I know Takuma, I know."

* * *

"Kaname woke up by the constant ringing of his phone. He started to rub his eyes. He and Takuma had planned all night how to bring his uncle down from prestige he thinks he owns. They had come up with a plan and had hired a detective to follow him around and report them about all his doings. Maybe it wasn't that great of a plan, but this was the least they could do after what they had got their hands into.

Phone had gone silent once again. His room was still dark, heavy and thick material of drapes was covering windows not permitting any light rays to enter the cold room. Everything was silent and only sound was of his own ragged breathing.

Kaname sighed, his head was still hurting. He flipped the sheets away from his body and slid himself off the bed. He was about to turn and go to take a shower, when his phone started t ring once again. He hurriedly moved to the side table and picked up his phone. He didn't know whose number wason the screen. He answered the phone anyhow, in case it was something important.

"Kaname Kuran speaking."

"Kaname Sama, it's me Shizuka. Everything is ready. We are supposed to leave hospital today and I was thinking when you are going to take Zero with you? I mean, we can't just take him home from here."

"Don't bother with that. I'll be there shortly. Stay there until I arrive there to take Zero with me. Is he still unconscious?"

"Yes Kaname Sama. He is unconscious since yesterday and I am sure he won't come to few more days. Dr: Satsuki has made sure he won't regain his consciousness unless; he is shifted from here to wherever you are going to take him." Shizuka explained. There was mirth in her tone and it irritated Kaname to no end.

"Fine" with that Kaname ended the call and placed his phone on the side table, once again and went to take shower.

* * *

Takuma and Kaname were sitting in their car outside the hospital. Parking space was empty. Few cars were parked in the parking lot and there was no being to be seen there. It was like only two souls breathing there at the moment were Kuran boys.

Everyone else back at Mansion had already left for Tokyo. No one was back at Mansion but Haruka and no one bothered with him. Rido had raised objection on Kaname's one more night of stay, he was still suspicious that Kaname would go and see Zero, but Kaname made him believe that he had something important regarding their business here in Samuhara. It had somehow convinced Rido and he had left with Hanabusa, Akatsuki and Senri. Threatening Kaname that he would kill him with his own bear hands if he went to see that lousy, good for nothing peasant.

They had been waiting outside the hospital for about ten minutes now. Finally they saw Dr: Satsuki making her way towards their car. There was a male nurse behind her, carrying an unconscious Zero. They stopped in front of their car. Kaname exited the car and hurriedly got hold of Zero. He brought Zero close to his well built chest and carried him to the back seat of his expansive car. He placed Zero's unconscious body inside the car, then moving to doctor, who had hurriedly dismissed the nurse and gave a file to Kaname, which had all the files and information regarding Zero's health, he held the file in his firm hands.

Kaname had already made sure that, whenever Zero is going to need a checkup Dr: Satsuki was supposed to travel to Busan. He wasn't sure of letting any other doctor touch his Zero. After a while of briefly talking and making sure Zero was going to be fine, they excused themselves and drove away from the hospital.

"Where are we going to take him Kaname?" Takuma asked. He had a clue where they were going, but he wanted to hear from Kaname's mouth who was sitting behind him with unconscious Zero in his arms. He was caressing Zero's silver strands and occasionally held his head up to answer Takuma of all his asked questions.

"To the Cross Manor in Busan. Zero will stay there with Kaien San and yourself. Kaien San has promised me that he'll take care of Zero. I'll stay with him for a week or as long as I can. I'll visit him whenever I can and you Takuma will be accompanying him, in case, he tries and creates some dram at Cross Manor. We can't let Cross know what has happened to him. Not as exact as it is." Kaname informed Takuam, Who just nodded in agreement.

"Alright then" Takuma sped up the car and went silent once again. Kaname returned his gaze once again to unconscious Zero, who looked even more beautiful, while sleeping peacefully like this. Kaname chuckled slightly; finally he has got what he wanted.

* * *

They arrived at Cross Manor late at night. Kaien was already waiting for them outside the Manor. Kaname had called Kaien and told him that they were about to reach the Mnor, Kaien couldn't wait and got out of the cozy place to greet his guests.

Their car came to a halt in front of Manor main door. Kaien hurriedly opened the car door for Kaname who was setting Zero on his left, in order to get out of the car first and greet his friend.

"Kaname Kun, I am pleased you came. I was waiting for you and the guests; you told me were coming here to live with me." Kaien exclaimed. His straw colored hair tied up in a ponytail and waging in the rushing air from side to side.

"Kaien San" Kaname greeted and shook his hand. His lips turned in a pleasing smile.

"ahhh, oh my, is this the guest you had been talking about? Isn't he just a beautiful being?" Kaien was very surprised to see stunning youth sleeping in the car; he had never seen someone with such a pretty face and silver hair?

"Yes, this is Zero, the one I was talking about." Kaname commented.

"He is such a beauty, well we'll talk latter let's take our guest inside it kind of chilly out here."

"Alright" Kaname moved and slid inside the car to scoop Zero in his arms. Takuma held the door for him in order to ease his action. Kaname scooped Zero in his stout arms and brought him close to his chest. He could feel Zero's slight discomfort but again he was unconscious so he had nothing to fear about. With that they moved inside the Manor and a door closed behind them.

Zero was finally in the cage and ready to be tamed by someone he dreaded.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to those who are reading, following and faving this story.**

**My all love to those who are constantly reviewing my work, you guys are the best (:**

**Shuki00**

**2012summerstar**

**Hana Miw**

**Ben4kevin**

**Irmina**

**Hellwitch**

**Firerat5 702**

**Chaos**

**Hotxhot guy**

**Iluvfairtail**

**Cyhap**

**Lovelyex1212**

**Shadowofpenandpaper**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Fate he feared**

The same night, when Zero was taken away from them, Shizuka and Ichiru decided to go and have dinner at the most expansive restaurant of Samuhara, 'The a la Carte'. Restaurant is famous for its sea food and Shizuka loves sea food. She almost loves everything with the exception of one, Zero. He was like an eye sore to her, she hated him the most. Currently they were sitting on a table right next to a large glass window, which gave a perfect view of the restaurant's traditional garden. Most of the tables were free of people, hardly two or three tables were occupied by patrons.

Both of them sat there happily chattering and discussing, how they are going to spend the money they have won, by giving Zero away.

"I still can't believe this Ichiru, that we are free from the responsibility of that cootie. Finally I can enjoy my life with all the money Kaname Sama has given us. You know I always wanted a fully furnished house at Okinawa and I am sure now is the time to get one."

"well we can buy everything you want with the money honey, everything." Ichiru added.

They both were so indulged in their chattering and happily planning their future, that they didn't notice a tall figure standing right on the side of their table. Finally when Shizuka looked up from her table her eyes widened and she chocked on the food, followed by Ichiru.

"Kaname Sama?" Shizuka spoke.

"Where? Ahh did you mean me? I am not Kaname, he is my nephew, I am Haruka Kuran" Haruka spoke in amusement.

"Haruka Kuran Sama" hearing this piece of information, Shizuka was about to stand up oh her feet, when Haruka beckoned her to sit back in her chair and grabbed a chair for himself and joined them on their table. earlier he was sitting on the next table to where this couple sat and had overheard their conversation about Kaname and money he had given them. He was curious that why his nephew would pay a great amount of money to these commoners for no good reason? 'There must be a reason' he had thought, and decided to go into the depth of the matter. Who knows when he might get something useful against his older brother and get an advantage over him by using particular source.

"So you were talking about Kaname and money, how much money he has given to you?" Haruka inquired, tone very harsh. From what he had heard he was sure that this woman was a greedy being and was absolute that he could get any information out of her just by bribing her and he was ready for it.

"well….Haruka Sama, we weren't talking about your nephew, it was about some other Kaname" Shizuka pretended. she couldn't let him know or Kaname Sama would kill her.

"I see, well it's my fault then, but before I leave I must inform police about the robbery which took place at Kuran castle today and main suspect for the robbery are a couple, with silver hair. God knows what their names are but I saw them robbing money from the castle." Haruka blackmailed the couple and saw how their faces changed from what they looked so happy moments ago to surprised and full of dread.

"H..Haruka Sama please don't do this to us, we didn't steal any money. Kaname Sama gave us the money in exchange to Zero. He wanted to take Zero with him and offered us money and we accepted it." Shizuka spoke in a single breath and only stopped when she had finished. She was very scared, because she had heard rumors about Haruka, he was known to be a heartless man and was famous for his tortures ways of obtaining information from people.

"Detail, tell me everything in detail and I shall let you go, don't you dare to think you can outsmart me, I exactly know how to deal with worms like you. So every single detail, right now" Haruka threatened them. Hearing this was all it took for Shizuka to spit out whatever have had happened in course of time. She couldn't run away now, she was sure that Kaname will definitely get a hint of what she has done and now, she with her family will be eradicated from the face of this earth. She is doomed. 'God help me'

* * *

When they had placed Zero in his bed last night, Kaien had insisted that Kaname and Takuma must sleep; as they were very tired from the long drive they had to go through form Samuhara to Busan. Kaname had insisted that he wanted to stay with Zero, but with a little help from Takuma, they were able to send him to bed. Kaien had gone to make a cup of green tea for himself, right after escorting both of them from Zero's room and they were already asleep.

When Kaien came back to Zero's room, he saw sleeping figure in the bed. Boy looked very peaceful. Kaien took his time to scrutinize the boy's appearance and bruises on his beautiful face. He wondered how he got those bruises on his face. Boy's body was very fragile and from his appearance anyone could guess that he wasn't the type to kill even a fly, so how he got himself in a fight?

Kaien sat there in Zero's room reading a book and occasionally would take a look at the boy. Dawn was near and he could already perceive sounds of birds' chirping outside the window of the pale yellow flashed room. He felt Zero moving under the sheets, he hurriedly moved towards the unconscious boy and sat on the bed near his torso.

Zero slowly lifted his heavy eyelids. His whole body was in pain and as he opened his eyes, an intense headache hit him. His throat was sore and very dry. After his eyes opened first thing he saw was an unfamiliar white ceiling, room was hardly lit and he could feel someone sitting there right next to him. He tried to move and sit up, but someone's hand pushed him back in his laying position.

After his headache settled to some extent and his eyes got used to the room atmosphere and light, he opened his eyes fully. Panic engulfed Zero as he saw; a very unfamiliar room and a stranger sitting there on the bed he was laying on. From what Zero saw he knew he wasn't in hospital where he had been before. It was a room, a bedroom and it wasn't his house either.

Kaien saw boy gain his consciousness, he wanted to call for Kaname, but for now he thought it was better to let them sleep. He tried to smile kindly at the boy, but his smile faded seeing panic in boy's eyes. His eyes were wide and his face was a picture of dread. His whole body started to tremble; Zero hurriedly sat up and tried to get up from the bed. Kaien tried to push him back on the bed in order to prevent him from further injuring himself, but Zero started to scream "Ni-San, Ni-San" again and again and fell over. He started to back away into a corner, his eyes beaming with tears.

"Please Kiryu Kun, calm down. I won't hurt you, please listen to me." Kaien tried to calm the boy down, but the boy got even more scared. Kaien had never seen in his entire life, someone as scared as this boy. When no one came to help trembling boy, he stopped screaming and scooted even more into the corner.

Kaien noticed how his pale lilac eyes had a melancholy anxious look. The only emotion his face filmed was of fear, extreme fear. As Kaien moved a few steps closer to the trembling boy, the boy deadpanned and dissolved in tears.

Kaien sat near him, but still keeping enough distance to not to touch him or even get closer. He could see boy had been through something terrible, to be in such a condition and he didn't want to make it even worse. He started very politely and inhaled a breath.

"I am Kaien Cross, Kiryu Kun. You will be living with me from now on. Please trust me I won't hurt you. You were unconscious when you were brought here, therefore you don't know how and when you got shifted from Hospital to here." He finished and saw surprise in boy's eyes. He could see tears once again collected in the corners of his eyes and threatened to fall any moment now.

"Are you hurting somewhere? Do you need water?"

"Ni-San" was all Zero managed to whisper. What is this place? Where is he? Where is his brother? Then one by one all the memories came back flooding into his mind. The reaction of Kaito after listening to false accusation, someone sedating him and then everything went black.

Kaien was sure Kaname and Takuma must have had heard Zero's screams. He hurriedly called for a servant and asked him to get Kuran boys in the room instantly. He stood there away from Zero waiting for them. He wasn't sure what to do. He was unaware of boy's history and what impression he got from how boy had reacted to his touch was that, this boy doesn't believe in him. So he waited for Kuran boys to arrive and talk to the poor boy.

Takuma and Kaname hurriedly made their way towards the room. Takuma was first to enter and Kaname followed him. Takuma's heart shattered seeing boy's pale figure sitting huddled in the corner of the room. His face was wet with tears and he looked like a pet, which had been tortured and is now afraid of everything around him. Takuma took a few steps forward and gestured for Kaname to stay behind the wall. He was sure if Zero saw Kaname now, he will scream and will try to do something to harm him.

Zero's eyes were fixed on the floor and he didn't see Takuma approaching towards him. Takuma sat near Zero and brought a hand forward towards his face to wipe away the tears and to comfort the broken boy.

Zero sensed someone approaching him and when a hand extended towards his face, he moved even further in the corner. (If possible) then he saw, he saw the man, he remembered this man from Kuran Castle, the one who had escorted him towards the office of Kaname. His breathing started to hitch, his heart started to pound and he felt like whole world is being engulfed by darkness, but he didn't pass out.

"Kiryu Kun please let me help you." Takuma tried to console Zero. but Zero didn't look towards him and trembled even more. Takuma couldn't blame this boy; he had been through a lot since past three days. He pitied the boy and his fortune. 'What they have done to him" He looked back with pleading eyes towards Kaname, who was peering through the door frame with wide eyes. Takuma could see panic and wonderment in Kaname's eyes.

Kaname walked inside the room very slowly. He wanted to comfort Zero, he wanted to take him in his arms and sooth away his pain and hurting memories. He moved closer to Zero and sat right next to Takuma, who scooted over just few centimeters to give him more space to sit.

"Zero.." Kaname started, but his words got lost somewhere, when Zero's head shot up and his down casted eyes moved from floor to his face. Zero started to heave, tears rolling down from his eyes. His lips quivering and his teeth started to collide and made a sound of tik, tik. To his horror Zero stood up abruptly and was about to run, when he fell over and came down to the floor with a thud.

When Kaname moved forward to catch Zero, Zero's head spun in such speed that Kaname thought, he must have broken few bones or strained few muscles in that area of his body. And then Zero started to scream, horror overflowing in his eyes, his breathing coming to a halt and he started to crawl away not giving up on screaming. Kaname deadpanned, this was the hate he was afraid off. This was the fate he feared. He couldn't move, his legs froze, when he heard Zero screaming with all his being and then his screaming came to an end and Zero passed out.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to those who are following and faving this story.**

**Special thanks and love for my reviewers (:**

**Ben4kevin**

**Shuki00**

**Hana Miw**

**Irmina**

**Lovelylexy1212**

**Shadowofpenandpaper**

**Pureblood-summer uchia**

**Inuangelbaby**

**Kazugami saichi hakuraichi**

**Hellwitch**

**chyap**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

* * *

**Chapter 13: His Lips**

Takuma dashed towards Zero and held him in his arms, panic vivid on his face. Cross hurriedly came forward and help Takuma in settling Zero in bed. They covered the unconscious boy in the sheets and turned their attention towards now, frozen in his place Kaname, who stood there like a statue, eyes fixed on Zero.

Cross was the first one to go near Kaname. He placed his hand on Kaname's shoulder and when he looked back at him, Cross gave him a sympathetic smile. He wasn't sure what to do and how to pacify Kaname. Once Kaname's features reflected somewhat comfort and sign of ease, and then is when Cross beckoned Kaname to follow him. Cross wanted to know, what actually was going on? He wasn't sure why Zero reacted that way to their touch, but something inside his head was telling him that there was something fishy and very queer going on and Cross wanted to make sure what it was.

Kaname followed Takuma and Cross outside the room with silent steps. While exiting the room, Kaname once again turned his head over his shoulder and looked at Zero's now sleeping figure, his eyes giving an apologetic glance and his heart filled with sorrow. He felt like a fish out of water.

Three of them went to Cross's kitchen and sat on the dining table. They all sat there not speaking to each other and then Cross broke the ice.

"Kaname Kun, I am sure that there must be a reason for all your actions regarding Zero Kun, but I want to know, what is the story of this boy, who is laying in the bedroom of my house?"

Kaname slid his hand in his messy hair and took a deep breath. There was no escape now and he can't tell the whole story to Cross. He looked towards Takuma with remorse written all over his face, but Takuma sat there looking back into Kaname's eyes, as if saying 'embrace your mistake.' Kaname placed his entangled hands in his lap and casted his gaze downwards, towards the floor. He can't face Cross; he can't just look into his eyes and tell him everything that is a lie. He has helped him, Cross has trusted him. He finally braced himself and started.

"Zero is a Carrier of Kiryu family. He was engaged to one of my employees. When we went to Samuhara for my engagement, we heard about a boy who was raped by a gang, that boy is Zero." he paused to look at Cross's face and continued when he saw no change there on his mature features.

"Kiryu family has a custom of killing carriers, if they lose their virginity before marriage. Therefore they were planning on killing Zero as he was engaged. I happened to be there while they were discussing this whole situation and I made an agreement with them. According to that agreement, I'll take care of Zero and all his needs. That's all I can tell you now, please do not press me to tell you more." After finishing Kaname looked where Takuma sat and saw how Takuma was looking at him in bewilderment. Then Takuma stood up on his feet and excused himself. He didn't look back and just went away.

Kaname felt bad for lying, but he couldn't just go on and tell the truth to Cross, his family's name was on stake this time and he can't betray his family. Cross's face regained its juvenile expression and smile once again, as he heard how his friend has helped a poor boy, who was suppose to be dead by now. From now on he was sure that he was doing very right act to help his friend.

"Kaname Kun I am speechless, you have done amazing job in this matter and I am so proud of you." Cross smiled and placed his hand over Kaname's and squeezed it in assurance. Kaname smiled a broken smile and inhaled once again. He didn't meet Cross's eyes.

"If you'll excuse me Cross san, I'll go and check on Zero, I don't want to leave him alone right now."

"Ah sure, sure please"

Kaname made his way to Zero's room. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but right now he wanted to be alone and with Zero. he wanted to sit beside him and speak his heart out to him.

* * *

Takuma was standing by the window of his large bedroom, which was assigned to him as his bedroom for time being by Cross. Sun was already up in the sky and he could see few clouds floating here and there with the help of wind. He was in deep thought and center of his thoughts was Kaname and his lies 'Kaname how could you lie so many times? It's already getting on my nervous. How you are in constant denial of all your actions? Someday you'll have to embrace your mistakes and sick actions you have done and that day isn't very far.'

Takuma shook his head and sat on a chair. He wanted to sleep but he couldn't, not after how he had seen Zero react. That poor boy he has lost everything to them. His love, family, peace of mind and most of all his life. When Takuma had gone to help Zero, he had seen nothing but pain in his eyes and now he was thinking about how those eyes would ever regain the life, which was there, when he had seen Zero for the first time. There was nothing but shallowness and dread left there in those lilacs.

Takuma's phone rang and brought him back to reality. He hurriedly picked it up from side table of his bed. It was Kiba's call, the detective they had hired for investigating Haruka. 'Why he is calling this early? Perhaps he has some news to give us' he answered the phone and after listening to what Kiba had to say, his eyes popped out of their sockets and he hurriedly ran to Kaname.

* * *

Door of Rido's study room in Kuran Manor in Tokyo city opened and Haruka entered the room. Seeing him enter Rido stood up from his seat and glared at Haruka. His fist clenched and his Jaw hardened.

"What are you doing here? This is not Samuhara and this Manor is not a place, where you can enter as you like. This is my house." Rido spat. He hated his little brother; he loathed him from bottom of his heart.

"Relax brother; I am not here to stay." Haruka chuckled and weaved his hand in front of his face. He wasn't in a mood of harsh dialogue.

"State your purpose this instant Haruka" Rido ordered.

"I am here to take what is mine." Haruka's eyes narrowed and all the facial expression of happiness he was wearing minutes ago vanished.

"Like hell I would give you…." Rido was cut off by Haruka this time.

"Soon very soon brother. All what belongs to me shall come to me and you'll be sitting here mourning over your loss, as I have done all my life." Haruka let a smile grace his thin lips and saw how Rido stiffened.

"Get out before I call the police." Rido yelled and slammed his hand on the table before him.

"No need for that, I am going anyway. I can't involve myself with a would be looser, can I brother?" with that Haruka left and Rido just stood there breathing hard and looking at now empty space.

* * *

Kaname sat on Zero's bed, near unconscious form of the boy, his eyes filled with despair, desolation and helplessness. This isn't what he had wished for. He and his family were the cause of this boy's misery, his helplessness and his mental state. Now Kaname was sure that to gain Zero's trust, to earn his love wasn't going to be easy, it never was but Zero being like this, it was unattainable.

He sat there looking at Zero with needy eyes and guilt in his heart. It had never occurred to him in his entire life that he'll ever feel so helpless, so vulnerable, and so weak. Had he thought being in love would bring so much pain,, he'd have closed doors to his heart.

In his entire life up till now, Kaname had never thought that he'll ever care for someone so much, other than his family. This boy before him was now his biggest weakness and his prevalent desire, his only wish and goal of his life. He had never yarned for someone's love before, but this boy was center of his yearning, he now yearned nothing more but his forgiveness, his companionship, his affection and his love.

Kaname brought his hand to Zero's face and started to trace each part of his face with his thumbs, his eyes filled with moist and bearing a soft gaze. He moved his thumb from Zero's closed eyes to his soft cheeks, where his tears had gone dry and from those rosy cheeks to those strawberry red lips. He traced corner of Zero's mouth with his thumbs.

His inner desire was screaming at him go, move and taste those lips yet once again. You yearn for them, they are your source of sweet nectar of life, go ahead this is the time and he listened. He listened to what his inner lover's voice told him and he gave in to the lover, who was hiding himself in some unreachable corner of his shallow heart. Steadily and very slowly he started to bent over Zero. Hesitantly he brought his face right up to Zero's and his lips towards his and was about to press them together, when Zero's eyes shot open and Kaname stopped where he was leaning over the boy before.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to my reviewers, you guys are awesome.(: **

**Irmina**

**Ben4kevin**

**Shadowofpenandpaper**

**EriRaylee**

**Hellwitch **

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Eyewitness**

A scream echoed into the hospital room an old looking woman rushed towards the white bed of hospital, occupied by a girl, rightfully into her twenties. She started to toss her legs into the air and her breath hitched. Old lady rushed and pressed a red button near the bed. After a while a doctor and nurses rushed into the room and held the tossing and restless girl in firm grips.

Once she calmed once again, she was freed from firm grip of nurses. Her eyelids opened to reveal her bloodshot eyes, there was water beaming into those honey brown orbs and a breathless sensation on her lips.

"Zero, Mother, Zero, he is in danger. We must stop Kaito, we must stop him." girl flipped sheets from her body and tried to get out of her bed, but was forced by a firm hand.

"Miss Wakaba please stay in your bed. We are not sure of your condition now, please first let us make sure you are fine 'completely' then you can leave if you want." Came doctors firm voice.

"But it's important doctor, it's the matter of someone's life and death. Please let go of me." Sayori cried out. Tears hidden in her eyes made their way out on her cheeks. Her mother held her firmly and buried her head in her chest.

"Mother, they are going to kill Zero, I saw it, I saw it all. We have to tell Kaito, please bring him to me, before it's too late." She sobbed hugging her mother, who had been caressing her hair and stopped after hearing what she was told.

"We are already late Sayori, too late my dear."

"NO!" a scream echoed into the room and harsh sobs covered every sound.

* * *

"W…wha.." Zero's words lost between his new started sobs and hiccups of helplessness. This beast, this unkind monster, wasn't leaving him alone, after all what he had done to him. his tender heart, his shattered feelings suffocated him even more. Sheets covering him weren't doing anything to hide his vulnerability. That man was so near him and was almost touching his lips, even after seeing him awake he didn't moved back.

"Please I beg of you, leave me alone. Please have mercy on me." Zero sobbed and turned his face to his left and closed his eyes as if closing his eyes would take the many away. He clenched the sheets tighter and felt man shifting in his position. Zero didn't turn, he would never turn to see that face, that face is face of a monster a beast, a killer yes, this is the man who killed his love and murdered his happy life. Tears started to fall like a river from his eyes, making him look even weaker than he already was.

"Zero, please listen to me. I haven't done anything." Kaname tried to tell the boy, he wanted to assure him that he was innocent. He wasn't the monster Zero thought him to be. He want a bad person, he wasn't wicked, he just wanted to have a share of his affection, his love and this is how it all ended up.

"DON'T ,,,,,don't call my name you monster, don't touch me." Zero tried to shout, but his voice broke into sobs and pleading. How cruel this world would get? How much more he is to suffer? What he did to deserve this fate? His mind was in a state of hysteria, life was becoming like a paradox to him, he just wanted to finish himself and close eyes for good.

"Please Zero, don't do this to me, I,,,I am not one of them." Kaname tried again. He knew trying before Zero was like crying for the moon, but he won't give up. He can't give up; his life depends on this confession.

Zero didn't move, he wanted to push the man away from him, but his body was weak and he lacked power and strength to push him away. He just ignored his pleading and prayed to be saved. His prayers were answered immediately as Takuma appeared into the room, he hurriedly moved next to Kaname, his face moving from Zero to Kaname, then again from Kaname to Zero.

"Kaname we need to talk, it is urgent." Takuma said while huffing. He had ran to Zero's room to look for Kaname, he wanted to tell him everything Kiba ha informed him about. Kaname turned his head to see Takuma and nodded in acceptance. He then again moved his head to see Zero, but Zero didn't see him and kept his gaze away. He pushed himself up from the bed and walked out of the room, while gently closing the door.

They went to Cross to inform him about Zero and then moved to Kaname's room in the manor. Kaname closed the door behind him and sat on a chair by the window. He was about to ask Takuma that what was bothering him, when Takuma started to talk.

"Kaname uncle Haruka met Shizuka and Ichiru. He knows everything and he has gone to the Kuran castle in Tokyo." Takuma was scared, he was very scared. What if his uncle found out about his cousins and their doings? What if his uncle found out about Zero?

Kaname froze in his place. What the hell was wrong with life? Nothing was going as he had planned. He was feeling like an ordinary pawn of life games.

"Takuma, what are we going to do now?" for the first time in his life, Kaname Kuran was out of ideas.

* * *

"Hello, Akashi Uzumaki speaking."

"Hello Uzumaki San, how are you doing this fine morning?"

"Who am I speaking with?"

"Ahh, my bad Uzumaki San, this is Haruka Kuran, Kaname's uncle."

"Kuran San, how may I help you?" Akashi was very curious that why Haruka was calling him. He knew all about Rido and Haruka's relationship and he was sure it was not on good terms.

"Well I wanted to know, has Kaname called Yuki Chan since the engagement? I mean where is he? when all his family is already in Tokyo." Haruka smirked.

"What is the meaning of this? I don't ask such questions of my daughter. It's her personal life and I won't interfere into it." Akashi was furious, Haruka could tell from hearing his voice through the phone.

"Well it won't be a very personal matter of her's Akashi San, if her fiance is cheating on her and your precious daughter doesn't even know." With that Haruka ended the call. He was determined to bring Rido Kuran down to his doom and first step was to destroy his business and alliance with Akashi. Soon Kaname will come to him, soon he'll get what is his.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks to all my reviewers, who are supporting my work. you guys are the best (:**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

**Chapter 15: Hope **

Rido was sitting in his office fuming and cursing Kaname. What did he do wrong to have a son who doesn't listen to him no matter how much he tries? Akashi Uzumaki had called Rido and had asked where Kaname was? Akashi was in rage and he had told Rido that he was dubious of Kaname's actions and thinks that Kaname is cheating on his dear daughter. Akashi had threatened Rido that if his doubt was true, he will personally make sure to destroy his business and obliterate his name from the business world of Japan.

Rido perfectly knew that how dangerous Akashi was; he is known to be devil God of Japanese business industry. His connections are strong and well built and every industrialist respects and fears him and his authority. When Kaname had told Rido that Yuki and he were going to get married, he was perhaps the happiest man on the face of this earth. He was happy because this was his chance to flourish his business to epic endings. But now his own son was causing trouble not only for himself but for Rido as well.

Rido picked up his phone and dialed Kaname's number, he had promised Akashi that he'll call Kaname and shall ask him to come back home no matter how much important task he had been indulging himself into. It took him hours to convince Akashi that Kaname would never cheat on Yuki, because he loved the girl with all his being. Rido was very anxious, and if he was honest with himself, he was dubious of Kaname's actions himself and he perhaps had an idea who was the root of this problem, it was that peasant, whom his son was in love with.

Kaname answered the phone groggily, it was already evening time and he was still sleeping. Rido narrowed his eyes and used such callous tone of voice which he had never used with Kaname in his entire life. it was Kaname's own fault that he was this mad at him.

"Kaname Kuran, where the hell are you? Do you have an idea in hell that we have a business to run and you are partying around? I swear if it is that peasant, poor bastard again, I am going to rips his head off." Rido barked. He was done being patient with his impertinent son. Either Kaname will live his life as his father wants, or he'll have to decide which darkest pit of hell he'll be spending next years of his life.

"Father, what is wrong? I believe I have had informed you personally before leaving Samuhara that I had some important business in Busan at Cross San's place." Kaname spoke calmly. He knew his father was already on limits of his anger and he didn't want to flare him up more. Kaname wasn't a fool; he surly knew how dangerous his father was.

"What is that important business? Kaname stop lying to me already, are you cheating on Yuki? Because if you are, I do not intend to keep a son who has no respect for his would be wife, for his own father and his family's reputation." Rido was beyond pissed; he just wanted Kaname back before his very eyes and together with Yuki again.

"Father I assure you I am not cheating on Yuki, to prove this I'll return back to Tokyo tomorrow morning, that is all I can do. Father please trust me, I would never do anything to cause harm to our Family's name, I'd rather die before doing something that will cause dishonor to our family's good name" Kaname assured his father.

Rido snorted, somehow he could sense sincerity in Kaname's voice and it relieved him of all the stress he was feeling up until now. "Alright, you are coming back home tomorrow, first thing in the morning. No more excuses. See you tomorrow son." With that Rido cut his call off and settled back in his chair. He inhaled a deep breath and tried to relax himself. He then picked up his phone once again and dialed a number. He waited patiently for the person on the other end to answer and finally they did.

"Nagato San this Rido Kuran, I need your help urgently. I want you to send your most trusted negotiator to Cross properties in Busan to check and bring me all the information they can of what Kaname Kuran is doing there. I believe there is something serious my son is planning, which I absolutely have no idea of." Rido wanted to know and wanted to go to the root of the problem. Something defiantly was fishy and he would unleash all secrets at any cost.

* * *

Kaname threw his phone away in rage and flopped back on his bed. Damn the father. He hated how his father was a control freak; his father loved to firmly hold strings of people's life around his fingers. Kaname wanted to spend time, more time with Zero. He wanted Zero to trust him, he wanted to stay here with Zero and gain his precious's trust, but damn his manipulative father, who would never allow him to stay there even one more day.

He slid down from his bed and went outside of the room. He wanted to cool his head, he was not a hotheaded person, but people like his father seriously piss him off sometimes. He rubbed his temples to avoid anymore depression and walked out of his room, perhaps fresh air will do something to lighten his mood.

As he was about to enter a garden adjacent to parking of Cross manor, he saw Cross exiting his car with many shopping bags in his hands. He quirked an eyebrow and paced towards Cross, who was by now out of his car. Seeing Kaname, Cross smiled and wagged the shopping bags in front of him.

"Cross San what are these? You went shopping?" he smiled and asked politely.

"Yes, I went shopping Kaname Kun, I went out to the Mall to buy clothes for Kiryu Kun." Cross smiled. Cross was very happy, all his life he had lived a lonely life and when Zero entered in his life, he thought God has gifted him a precious son which he never had.

Kaname's smile widened and he nodded in appreciation and clapped Cross's shoulder, who smiled back at him. His decision to bring Zero to Cross's was absolutely correct one.

* * *

Today Kaname was supposed to go back to Tokyo, so he and Takuma were sitting on the dining table having their breakfast and discussing few business deals. They were deeply indulged into their discussion that they didn't notice someone stepping inside the lavishly decorated dining room.

When they heard someone clearing their throat, they turned their attention towards the source and their eyes widened to see, Cross standing there with Zero by his side, who was still not looking at them.

"Look who is here to join us for the breakfast, boys." Cross chirped and held Zero closer to him. Takuma hurriedly stood up from his seat and rushed towards Zero. A wide smile adored Takuma's face. He knew how hard Cross had worked these past two days to ensure Zero that they weren't dangerous and wanted to help him. Takuma felt happy at the inside after seeing Zero becoming more relaxed in Cross's company. Finally Zero was trusting Cross out of all people and it was a welcoming change.

"Welcome Kiryu Kun, I am very happy that you are joining us for breakfast." Takuma smiled and welcome Zero politely. Zero just stood there looking down to his feet; there was no smile, no mirth in his lilac eyes. There was no sign of happiness or even solace on Zero's face, but loneliness and melancholy visible there in those lilac eyes. Takuma's smile faded, as he saw Zero still waggling after hearing his voice, it was obvious that Zero didn't trust him. Takuma hurriedly moved away to let Zero and Cross inside the dining room. he did not want to scare Zero away.

Kaname stood there watching Zero in amazement. It was the first day Zero was out of his room and his bed. Since they had arrived into the Cross manor Zero had been staying in his bed, because he was too weak to walk or even stand. It was indeed a happy change and looking at Zero being relaxed to some extent in Cross's hold gave a hope to Kaname, that someday, yes someday there will be a time when Zero will start to live his life as a normal person. All his fear and dread of people will wash out. Kaname couldn't help himself and strolled towards Zero and Cross. He stood next to Takuma.

"Good Morning Zero." he greeted and all his hope and happiness faded away in seconds, when Zero tensed in Cross's hold and started to tremble. Zero was _scared_ of him. God what would he give away just to gain his love's trust. Takuma gave him a knowing look, he also had felt how Zero had tensed and fisted his loose hands.

Cross felt Zero's uneasiness, no wonder he was still scared of people around him. it is not easy to trust people, when your own family has betrayed you and you have been a victim of beastly activities of sick natured people in your life.

"Zero Kun, let's have a seat and eat." Cross tried to move, but Zero didn't budge from where he stood looking down towards the floor. Cross got a hint that Zero wasn't going to go and sit with other people in the house. "Zero Kun?" he asked again, but Zero didn't move, instead he started to struggle. Cross was about to speak again when Zero cut him off.

"C..Cross San, I,,, am not ,,,hungry, please I want to go back to m,,my room." Zero stammered. He was scared, that beast was standing before him. Zero wanted to run away and lock himself in the room, as soon as Kaname had come near him, but instead running away, he stood there not looking at the beast, he wasn't going to show him how scared he was.

"But Zero Kun" Cross wanted to argue, but as he felt Zero shaking slightly in his hold, he nodded hurriedly. Cross didn't want to lose Zero's trust which he had gained after such hard effort. They both turned and made their way towards Zero's room.

Kaname and Takuma stood there watching them walk away. But both of them were happy that Zero shook of his fear to some extent and tried to move on a little.

"You know Kaname, I believe Kiryu Kun is going back to his normal self." Takuma placed his hand on Kaname's shoulder and squeezed it. He was aware of how much Kaname was involved with Zero and how much it was hurting him on the inside. Therefore, he wanted to assure Kaname that everything will go back to normal soon and Zero will be fine as well.

"Yeah, I know Takuma, I know." Kaname smiled. Although he had seen fear in Zero's eyes and his movements, but hope got stronger in his heart that one day Zero will come to love him as he himself does to Zero.

They were about to move outside the dining room when Kaname's phone rang. It was Dr: Satsuki's number. Kaname looked at the screen of his phone and narrowed his eyes, why was Satsuki calling him? He answered the phone.

"Hello Kaname Kuran speaking." He started to walk and beckoned Takuma to stay where he was. Takuma nodded and didn't make a move. After a while Kaname returned with what seemed like a smile on his lips and his face was wearing a peaceful expression. What it would be that made Kaname happy? Takuma wondered. "Who was it Kaname?" Takuma asked curiously.

"Takuma there is an eyewitness to that incident, she saw everything and recognize everyone, who was there that night with Zero. Dr Satsuki has told me that they have kept the girl under strict security in the hospital ward. I have asked her to bring that girl here in three days time. Takuma this girl will confirm, I swear to God, that she'll prove that I am guiltless in this matter." A new hope awakened in Kaname's heart; soon Zero will know that he is not one of them, his hands are clean in this matter.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to my reviewers you guys are all awesome (: **

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT.**

**Chapter 16: Revelation**

Evening gale strokes were consoling and comforting distressed souls. Very few people were walking around under the pale shades of orange, yellow and somewhat dark purple horizon. Sakura trees looked beautiful with their fully bloomed flowers and swaying branches.

Yuki sat by the river bank, near lying on the grass was Kaname, his head resting in her lap. His burgundy orbs were looking into dark blue water of lake and shadow of dying sun.

Kaname went back to Tokyo because of the strict orders of his father, he was physically in Tokyo yet his heart, it was still engrossed back at Cross's place with Zero. he didn't want to leave Zero but Takuma had assured him that he will be fine with him and he will take care of Zero as best as he could.

Yuki silently watched her fiancé for few minutes and when silence became intolerable for her, she broke it with a heavy sigh, leaning over Kaname's face and smiled.

"Love, why you are being so silent today?" she asked.

Kaname exhaled a deep breath and sat up, devoiding Yuki's lap from warmth it had been basking in.

"I am thinking, Yuki. But there is nothing to worry about." he answered pinching bridge of his nose.

All day long he had been thinking about the girl, who was an eye witness to the Rape incident. Kaname was eager to meet her and was very hopeful that this meeting will decide his future with Zero, a secure and happy future. He now was very sure that no matter what others were saying he had nothing to do with this whole incident and he will come out with clean hands.

"What are you thinking? Is it about what father and uncle Rido said?" Akashi had told Yuki that someone had informed him about Kaname's clandestine actions and he had explained that perhaps Kaname was cheating on her. After listening to what her father had told her for a moment her world had gone black. Her breathing had come to a stop and her legs had given away under her weight. Kaname cheating on her, no she did not want to believe it, she'd never believe it. For a moment she could not understand the abstruse feelings rising up inside of her, it was fear, hesitancy, rage. Anarchy of feelings had caused her to collapse on the nearby settee and she had cried nonstop.

"No!" she had mumbled muffling a sob. "No, I refuse to believe it. Kaname loves me more than that Daddy, he would never cheat on me, mark my words! He would never cheat on me." She had cried out in anger and frustration. Yes there was rage pilling up inside of her, she wanted to destroy everything around her, but something was telling her that No Kaname would never cheat on her. Why would he? They loved each other didn't they? So she had run out of her room yelling and crying out loud in frustration.

"No Yuki it's nothing" Kaname sighed "let's leave I have some paperwork to attend to."

"Alright." said Yuki.

When he extended his hand to help her stand up she held it close to her heart, he looked into her eyes in the shades of dying sun. They looked beautiful and full of life, so innocent that he wanted to lose himself in those brown orbs.

"Kaname I-I believe in you, I trust you more than I can anyone, but please tell me you are not cheating me, right?" Pleading and hopeful brown eyes were looking for answers into these sienna ones. She believed him, yes she did but she couldn't help but ask and so she did.

He jerked his hand free, his temper reaching the heights of Himalaya. To say that Kaname was angry was an understatement at the moment; he was beyond the point of angry and way beyond the point of furious.

"What the hell is wrong with everyone? Why is everyone accusing me of cheating? I am sick of this questioning God damn it!" intensity of his voice made Yuki squirm and yelp. Seeing Yuki's petite body tremble he exhaled a long breath and held Yuki in a hug.

"I am sorry Yuki; I didn't mean to scare you. It's just I am really stressed out and all this inquiry and questioning isn't helping me. I am sorry!" nuzzling her soft shampooed hair, he spoke softly and held her as close as possible.

"I am sorry Kaname, I didn't intend to accuse you of anything, I-I love you so much! I just wanted to make sure, I-I don't want to lose you." her sobbing melted his heart. This is not right, what you're doing isn't right Kaname. Tell her she deserves to know. He thought.

"Yuki I-I ..."

She looked up with tear filled eyes and found nothing but a blank expression on Kaname's face which she couldn't exactly put into the right or any category of emotions. Kaname turned his head aside, he couldn't bring himself to look into those sincere eyes, no he couldn't.

"K-kaname?" her eyes widened. What is this? Why Kaname isn't denying? Is Kaname really cheating on her?

"No! I am not cheating on you, so please refrain yourself from questioning me any further. It's getting too much." he warned and looked into her eyes again.

She nodded and smiled at him. He couldn't bring himself to smile with her and just held her hand and squeezed it.

* * *

In the middle of freesia plants on a round high platform, build of red and white marble tiles, occupying green garden chairs were Takuma and Zero sitting silently basking under the silver moon glow.

Since the day Zero had been moved into Cross property he had never left the house, particularly his room.

Takuma thought it'd be refreshing if Zero would go out in fresh air so he had asked Zero to have a walk with him in the garden and he had agreed. Currently they were sitting in golf grassed lawn of Cross manor.

Takuma was intensively watching Zero, who for some reason was smiling today.

Zero had started to trust Takuma and it made him happy and little content as well. Who could have thought Zero'd trust him other than Cross. He had felt lucky when Zero had started to talk to him on occasions and today he had walked into the garden with him.

It had been two weeks since Zero was moved into Cross manor and he had started to get along with people, but Kaname. Whenever Kaname was around Zero'd confined himself into the four walls of his room, no wonder he was still scared and felt insecure around him.

"Kiryu Kun" Takuma smiled.

"Y-Yes?" Zero eyed him curiously lifting his eyes fom where they had been fixed into his lap this whole time.

"Thank you!"

"For what?"

"After all what you've had gone through, keeping that part aside and moving on, it's a heroic deed, I still can't believe I am looking at your smiling face." Zero blushed, but Takuma continued. "It's good to see spark of life lighting back again into your eyes. Thank you for trying and moving on! Thank you for trying not only for yourself but for all of us!"

Zero turned his gaze down to his lap, he had gone silent since the incident but in the presence of Takuma and Cross he could speak freely if he wanted to, albeit he never did.

"I-it was hard at first" he glanced over to Takuma who was listening to him carefully and he continued. "I—I thought my life, it- it has lost all its meaning wi- without K-kaito" he was trying his best to not to cry but a tear betrayed him. "But after listening to cross san I" he bit his lip and continued " I-I feel that I Need to get strong if I-I want to prove, if I want to wash away all the accuses dirtying my character. Because no one is going to help me, it's either me or no one." A sad smile crossed Zero's features and he turned his head away. Takuma gave an understanding smile to broken boy. He wanted to hold his hand but he refrained because he didn't want to scared Zero.

"You really are a brave soul Kiryu Kun, I can't even imagine the horror of being in your shoe. I am really proud of you and your bravery." Zero nodded and both of them shared a smile.

"We should head back inside dinner must be ready Kiryu Kun." Zero nodded and they started to walk towards the house building.

* * *

"Where are you going Hanabusa?"

"Well you see unlike you Akatsuki I have a social life and chicks dying for my company, so I am going to Yuna's party. You've got problem with that?" He raised a brow.

"Why would I?" Akatsuki asked nonchalantly.

"Never mind. See ya"

No one took notice of the calm, strong-legged boy as he stood in the entrance of the living room.

"Kaname?" Senri's voice stirred everyone and sparked a shiver down everybody's spine.

Hanabusa turned his head until his eyes met the eyes of kaname behind him. And then, across the well decorated room, each nodded to the other. A second latter he laughed sheepishly.

"Kaname jeez! Where have you been? It's already been two weeks since your engagement and we get to see your face today."

"Where I have been that's none of your concerns. How you all have been doing?" asked Kaname. No he wasn't interested, but still they are part of family and as a member of this family he was suppose to take care of younger ones, isn't that what families do?

"We've been good you know and guess what Akatsuki and Ruka have decided to get engaged next week."

"I see." Kaname only nodded. What was he suppose to do, be happy for Ruka who is going to make a choice of spending her life with someone who is a rapist.

"I have to go see father, so if you'll excuse me." He turned on his heels and went for his father's study, not sparing a glance towards wondering eyes fixed on his back. All the boys on his back shared a look and shrugged.

* * *

Dr Satsuki was supposed to arrive at Cross Manor three days ago, yet she had to call Kaname and cancel the meeting. Reason in her opinion was simple enough. Eyewitness Wakaba San's medical condition had gotten worse, so they had to wait until she could walk on her own and this was the day. She was healthy enough now and was ready for travelling.

Sitting silently in smoothly driven car Dr: Satsuki kept a calm watch over Sayori who was fidgeting with left down corner of her flimsy shirt cloth, not bothering to see watchful eyes digging deep into her skin.

"You should relax Sayori san" Said Satsuki who had been a little irritated with constant fidgeting of the woman.

"I am, yes I am" she said nervously.

"We are almost there; I'd ask you to prepare yourself Sayori San. Everything is going to be fine just do as I say and you'll be fine and no harm shall come to you." assured Dr Satsuki with a smile not reaching to the corners of her dry lips. Faking is easy. Their car entered the big brown gate of cross manor and was parked in front of entrance door. They walked out and went inside the house lead by a butler wearing black and white.

Secrets are ready to be known.

* * *

Kaname moved briskly with furious steps. His expansive black shoes tapping against hard marbled parking way. Nothing had changed in dull colorless afternoon since he left Tokyo. Warm yet fierce wind leaving none of his brown locks untouched, tossing them right to left and left to right.

A butler passing by stopped his leggy self and bowed in respect. Beckoning him to follow Kaname continued his fierce strolling. Butler sensing the immobility all the way spoke from the curvy corner of his mouth.

"They are waiting for you Master in the living room that is."

He stopped and eyed the butler, 'yes he must be late' he thought.

Not far front stood Takuma wearing his trademark smile. Butler excused himself and left both of the masters alone.

"Where is Cross San?" Not bothering with his hitching breath Kaname questioned.

"Don't worry he is out. Zero is sleeping as well. Come on they are waiting, we must not keep them waiting any longer. More the sooner more the better, I assume." Takuma whispered.

Both of them nodded in agreement and Kaname held the door knob in his shaking hand, must be nervous who would not, being put in his shoe.

His eyes caught the sight of a girl, should be young adult not more than twenty he guessed. She and Dr Satsuki tried to stand and bow under his supremacy but his right hand beckoned them to stay sit and so they did.

"This is Sayori Wakaba, Kaname Sama. She is the eyewitness I have been talking about." Her tone was dry yet confident and he did not like it a bit.

"Thank you for coming all the way down here Sayori San!" said Kaname " I have heard about your medical condition and threats you have been receiving, I am more than willing to help but first and foremost is the information you posses, we need it every chunk and bit of it" he said firmly eyeing woman closely.

"I know you do, this is all you think of" said sayori with pure venom in her tone. She knew Zero was under their watch since the incident and she couldn't keep her harsh tone aside, because she had witnessed that horrible night and she loathed ever Kuran.

This sparked anger inside Kaname. "I see, Wakaba San now, where lie your interest you know as well as I do. There is no doubt, you need our help, you think you can survive without our help and you do not need it. But truth is you do and that is that. But don't Wakaba San, go for wrong choices. It is as simple as fact that you need our help and we do yours, so better speak prior I change my mind." He threatened but he kept pitch low.

Sayori understanding the situation fully, nodded and heaved a deep breath to calm herself, she had no choice. Her medical condition was worsening day by day. She needed money for herself and her mother not only that, she had been being threatened by someone who was also a part of this rape incident and Satsuki had assured her that Kaname will find out who that person is, plus he'll move her to a place safe for her and her family, so no harm would be done to her. Making her mind she spoke. Had she another choice?

"I and my colleagues were bound to Hibari that night. It was a wonderful night. My house is near the beach so my friend dropped me near about, so I could walk back home safe. I decided to take the beach route, since at night there is no danger there and it was not quite late. When I had walked about ten minutes, I-I heard someone moaning and laughing nearby. I looked around to see if it was a drunk or two maybe, so I decided I'll go and check what is going on, in case I might need to run. I hesitantly walked towards the direction where these sounds were coming from. At first I thought someone was in pain but as I neared the place I could feel these sounds were-" she gulped, tears running down her cheeks. "I am sorry!" she said sobbing and dabbing her eyes with a flimsy tissue. "Those sounds were moans of pleasure. And then I saw three boys hovering over a body, moon light was enough to show and lit their faces. And I recognized them, who wouldn't have? They were Kuran boys and they were getting dressed when I reached there. I was happy that they did not notice Me." she smiled sadly.

"Is that all you know?" Asked Kaname. A creepy feeling was seeping down his spine and gave him Goosebumps. No she has to know more she has to.

"No there is more, I saw the boys leaving the person alone soon, I hurriedly ran and hid myself behind a large rock. I didn't want to become their prey as well. I was so scared I wanted to call for help but my throat was dry and I couldn't produce a single sound. I sat there still peaking on the boy, sprawled on the sand and then I saw Kuran boys coming back to the boy. I hurriedly scooted behind the rock more, this time, however, you were also accompanying them Kaname San." Kaname's eyed widened and he adjusted in his seat. His heart was thumping against his chest. He felt like his breathing would stop any time soon. This was it.

"When you saw the boy, you somehow became angry and started to yell and curse. You were beating your cousin with soft blond hair and one of your cousins was trying to stop you. But you were going on and on. Then you moved near the boy who was unconscious, I guess, and you started to shake him and call his name. Kaname San you didn't do anything, you actually tried to help the boy. When I heard you calling his name I started to cry as well because—it was Zero." Sayori started to sob and looked away. She had seen Zero grow up and that night that same Zero was in dire need of help and she could not help him because she was scared for her own self.

"What do you mean? I-I did not do anything?" Kaname couldn't help but ask. There were so many thought going on in his mind. What if this woman is saying everything because she needs money and protection? What if she is lying all along? He had to make sure.

She nodded her head "No you did not do anything Kaname San. You were trying to help Zero but your cousins took hold of you and left. As I was about to move to help Zero someone pointed a pistol on me, I could not see who it was but it was a Kuran because his finger had famous Kuran ring in it. That's all I remember from that night, before someone hit my head with something and I lost my consciousness. Since that day my mother and I are being threatened, Please Kaname San help me!" she started to sob.

Takuma looked over to Kaname who looked flabbergasted. It looked like as if there was an inner war going on inside Kaname's head. His face expression was flipping between smiles and sad expressions. Takuma hurriedly moved to Kaname and shook his shoulder. He couldn't let people see his vulnerable side now could he?

Kaname let out a deep sigh and shot up stumbling, Takuam hurriedly steadied him and excused Kaname and himself from the room.

"Kaname lets take you out of here, before you burst with happiness." Takuma whispered and chuckled holding Kaname. He only looked over to door when he felt Kaname froze in his place and looking horridly towards doorway.

"Zero?" There was Zero standing there tears rolling down his face.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you guys for reviewing and appreciating my lame attempts (: and I want to apologize for such a long delay in updates. I had so much real life work on my hand that I had to put everything else on back-burner but now I am back and hopefully will be able to update thrice a week (:

_**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT**_

**_Chapter 17: A Promise_**

"Zero?"

Zero stood there bare footed, tears dripping one by one from his lilac eyes. His hands curled into fists, and he was glaring daggers towards Kaname.

Kaname could see pure hatred aimed towards his being. For some reason Kaname couldn't move, seeing Zero there and in such a state melted his heart and there was also some sort of fear raising its head from the depths of his being. He had wanted to move ahead and take Zero in his arms and somehow less his discomfort and his pain but he knew better not to do it. He remained pinned to his place where he was accompanied by Takuma to his left and didn't dare to move even a single short step.

"H-how much?" Zero voiced his question. Everybody standing in the room turned their attention towards him, not understanding what he meant by what he said just now.

Takuma was first to question what Zero had asked.

"Kiryu Kun, what do you mean?" Zero glared towards him and then towards Sayori, who was looking back at him with tear filled and gravely sad eyes. To her Zero looked worse than ever. No wonder he was suffering so much pain and most of all loneliness. She was taking in his appearance and was brought back to her surroundings by Zero's loud and broken voice.

"HOW MUCH DID THEY PAY YOU SAYORI SAN? HOW MUCH WAS YOUR PRICE? HOW MUCH DID THEY PAY YOU TO SAY THAT THIS MAN HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH-" Zero could not finish what he was saying and broke into sobs.

Sayori was speechless for the first time in her life. Zero, her dear Zero was yelling at her? 'He thinks I have made a deal with Kuran?' She tried to go near Zero and walked over where Zero was but was stopped midway by Kaname. He held her arm in strong grip and yanked her back, still not moving his eyes from Zero.

"What do you mean Zero? Are you implying that I paid Sayori San to change her statement?" Kaname asked calmly keeping his rising anger in control. He couldn't lose his cool; if he did everything will collapse at once.

"YES I AM. Isn't that what you had done with my family?" Zero spoke angrily.

"Zero for God sake!" Kaname almost growled under the influence of pure frustration. God what could he do make Zero believe that he has nothing against him, that he cares for him. Why Zero wouldn't believe his earnest words? His deepest apologies, when he isn't even guilty.

"Zero please trust me no one has paid me anything. Please do not think so low of me, please!" it was Sayori who pleaded desperately. This time she yanked her arm free from Kaname's grip and rushed towards Zero and without a word brought him in a tight hug.

"Zero I'm sorry! God I'm so sorry! I couldn't help you that night" she sobbed in his shoulder and tightened her grip around him. She herself believed she was partly to be blamed for everything that had happened to Zero, if only she had called police that night but she was weak and coward. She was scared that she'll get caught by those beasts, and they will do the same to her what they were doing to Zero.

Zero who was once again staring right into Kaname's eyes tightened his jaw and brought his arms to encircle Sayori's back. Soon he let her go and moved away to go back to his room. No he doesn't trust Sayori, he doesn't trust anyone.

Kaname hurriedly followed Zero and shut the door behind him.

"Ah Ladies, you must be tired lets have tea, shall we?" Takuma smiled and beckoned girls to sit on nearby settee.

* * *

"Zero wait, would you please stop and listen to me for once" Kaname moved in front of Zero to stop him from going any farther after catching up to him.

"Do not use my name; do not call me as I am someone acquainted to you. Just-Just stay away from me!" Zero spat. He was done listening; he just cannot listen to this man anymore. He just wants to be alone.

"No, not while you think I am the only one responsible for everything. Zero what can I do to make you believe I have played no part in hurting you? What can I possibly do to gain your trust?" he sighed "please trust me; I want to help you, and let me ease your pain."

"You are the cause of my pain, my misery and you think you can bring me comfort? You seek my forgiveness? Do you think I'll forget that night so easily? Do you even know what hell I have been going through this all time? Do you even know how much pain you have caused me, Kuran? Do you even realize I'm paying a price for something I haven't committed myself? You know NOTHING Kuran" Zero once again broke into sobs and his body started to shake on its own. "Y,,You know N...nothing" he sank down on the carpeted floor and dropped his head. Why this person just does not leave him alone? Why he doesn't understand every time he sees his face it causes him even more pain.

"I know-"

"NO YOU DO NOT, you don't know anything. You know what, I'm done talking to you, just leave me the hell alone" Zero raised his voice and pushed himself back against nearest wall to avoid Kaname.

Kaname saw this and his anger once again began to take a hike. He heaved a deep breath and sat facing Zero, who in response scooted even further away near the wall.

"Avoiding me is not an option Zero, you should understand this much."

"I do not care" Zero murmured.

"You should" he insisted.

"..."

"Zero I want to make you happy, what should I do to make you happy?" Kaname leaned a little forward so to see Zero properly.

Zero raised his head and glared towards Kaname "I seek justice; I want to see those beasts behind the jail bars. I want them to suffer as much as I am suffering." he paused and tried to calm himself. "You know what, when you say you did not do anything against me it feels like a sharp stab every time you say so. Alright, for once I believe you were not a part of all that dirty game of rapping me but does it justify your actions of separating me from my family, from my life, from only person whom I CARED for and from the one I LOVE? Does it Kuran? You think money can buy everything; you paid my family and brought me here in return without my consent. Yes you can buy everything or anything you want but not my forgiveness, not my consent and not my love. You want to earn my trust that eagerly then bring your cousins to court and bring them to justice. Can you do that Kuran? Would be able to do that? To hurt your family?"

Zero locked his gaze with Kaname's stunned one. Not expecting an answer from Kaname Zero chuckled bitterly. "See you can't-"

"I CAN" Kaname cut him abruptly startling Zero. Who stared wide eyed towards him. Seeing Zero like this brought a smile to his lips and he continued. "I'll bring you justice; I'll go to any and every length possible to help you, to bring back your lost life to you. I know actions done in the past can't be undone but I'll do all I can from now on." He saw how Zero was looking at him disbelievingly, too stunned to talk. He moved even forward and cupped Zero's face in his warm hands moving his thumbs over his rosy and tear soaked cheeks. Zero flinched from the touch and scooted away even more. Kaname seeing this retreated his hands and scolded himself inwardly for making Zero uncomfortable.

"Zero let me take away all your pain, let me help you from now on. Let me protect you. Let us both walk together on this path. I promise to you every single person who is responsible for causing this much pain to you will pay dearly for their actions. I'll find out who was the fourth culprit, even if he is hiding in the depths of hell or under. Would you let me help you Zero? Would you trust me?" Kaname finally asked.

He had made his mind long since Zero had arrived at Cross residence to help him and bring the culprits under the authority of law, all he was waiting for right time and on his selfish part, for himself to be declared not blameworthy. Now when he was sure and had possible evidence that he was not one of them, he would turn every stone to help Zero and bring his suffering soul solace. To be honest his conscience wasn't letting him forget that he was also a part of Zero's misery and he wanted to end it all now. This wasn't he was doing only for Zero but himself as well.

"Y,,,you aren't lying? You're not playing any game now, are you?" asked Zero skeptically and with tear filled eyes.

Kaname smiled and shook his head in negation. "I swear there won't be any games no more, Zero" he stood up and extended his hand for Zero to take, although he knew Zero wouldn't hold on it but he wanted to try. Zero looked away, ignoring the hand extended towards him, he stood on his own. Kaname once again smiled and started to walk back to the room where Takuma was waiting for him.

"K,,,Kuran" it was Zero's hesitant murmur of his name to which he whipped his head around to see a trembling Zero. "If you're not lying and actually trying to help me, I,,,,Thank you" Kaname's heart melted hearing those words and he nodded.

"You're very welcome Zero" Zero finally looked up to face Kaname when his eyes became blurry and in few seconds his world went black. Last thing he saw was a rushing Kaname and a call of his name.

**TBC**


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks to all my reviewers! you guys are wonderful.

I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT

**Chapter 18: Let the Game Begin**

Kaname and Takuma were waiting on the side of the bed, worry and anxiety was vivid on their faces. Dr Satsuki was still checking on Zero. it was good she had her medical equipments with her. Kaname had ordered servants to keep Wakaba away from Zero's room; therefore, she was still sitting in the guest-room waiting for Dr Satsuki.

Finally Satsuki stood up from the side of bed where she was sitting and checking Zero thoroughly and beckoned both the boys to follow her outside the room. Kaname and Takuma both shared a look and headed towards the room door, without saying another word.

Takuma was first to exit the room and Kaname followed behind soon after, only once turning back in his tracks just to have a look at Zero's pained expression which was vivid on his sleeping face. Kaname wasn't sure what Dr Satsuki will tell them but a nagging voice somewhere from deep inside his being was yelling, 'danger'.

Finally Kaname exited the room closing door behind him.

"Well, Satsuki San, what is wrong with Zero?" Takuma asked not waiting for Kaname to sit and settle in nearby chair.

"Kuran San, we always make sure in cases such as Kiryu kun's that the victim won't suffer anymore as they all ready are, therefore we take all necessary steps to avoid anything that will cause future trauma. In Kiryu Kun's case however we couldn't take few steps on precautionary bases and we had to leave the situation be, as it was. Since you already know that it's hard _"

"What is wrong with Zero?" Kaname cut Satsuki of without letting her finish and demanded in quite but a callous tone. He was done waiting.

"Well Kiryu Kun is pregnant."

"WHAT?!" Takuma exclaimed, not believing what he had heard and still processing Satsuki's words.

Kaname on the other hand was quite and pinching bridge of his nose. "It would have been dangerous for Kiryu Kun if we had given him the drugs to prevent pregnancy or had tried anything else form the methods available to prevent pregnancy in such cases, since we had no idea how to cope with male pregnancy, and how to avoid it and not to endanger Kiryu kun's life, we didn't try anything."

"I still can't believe this." Takuma whispered.

"For now Kiryu Kun's asleep and I'd say, it's better to take him to the hospital for further check up and tests. One more thing, it is not safe for Kiryu Kun either way, whether he bears the child or abort it, it's going to cause few serious complications Therefore, it's his choice whether to keep the baby or abort it." Satsuki warned.

"Thank you Satsuki San, Driver is waiting for you outside." Kaname spoke coldly towards young doctor who bowed in response and prepared to leave.

It was then when Satsuki was gone Takuma spoke again. "Ermm, Kaname how are we going to tell Kiryu Kun?"

Kaname didn't answer. He couldn't answer he was still recovering from the shock. Zero is going to hate him even more now.

* * *

Shizuka rolled to the other side of the king sized bed, and abruptly sat up, wide awake. The first thing her eyes laid upon was Haruka Kuran, standing near the room window, and deep in thought. She covered her naked form in the sheets and walked towards Haruka, she stopped near him and hugged him from his back. This seems to bring back Haruka from contemplative state he was in, and he smirked. This was the time he was waiting for. Haruka wheeled around and grabbed Shizuka by her hair, jerking her head back quite painfully he threw her on the floor.

Shizuka started at him wide eyed and with quivering lips. Fear, pain and shame were vivid in her pink orbs. She was scared to death. What has caused this change in the man who she had come to love?

"You filthy little slut, don't touch me with your filthy hands!"

"B...but"

"You actually believed me? You actually thought that I love you?" Haruka chuckled and walked towards an angry, hurt, Shizuka who scooted further into the corner with his every approaching step.

Haruka strolled quite leisurely enjoying the show and finally when Shizuka was trapped between him and the wall behind her, he once again grabbed her hair and yanked her head back. This was nothing compared to what he had wanted to do to this filthy whore.

"You gave me what I needed; therefore there is no need for you to be alive anymore. How exciting is that Shi-zu-ka? " Haruka whispered near her ear.

Now she thought about whatever had happened last night and something inside her sank. God what she has done? She had begged him to go harder, she had given away all her secrets, she had trusted this man.

"Now you realized? How naive of you. You were nothing but a mere pawn to me and now when am fully aware of reality, you are of no use to me. Besides your life serves no purpose, so it better end. You are nothing but a burden on the environment" Haruka winked.

"NO! NOOOO! DON'T KILL ME! I BEG OF YOU PLEASE"

"Tsk, you never learn now do you? Azuma!" door to the room opened and a well built man entered.

Shizuka's eyes widened to see the man; they were going to kill her.

"You bastard! YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU USED ME" she screamed. How could this asshole do this to her? She gave away her family for his sake. She cheated on her husband and left her son, all for this person who was now standing there enjoying the state she was in.

Haruka just chuckled and ordered the man to get rid of her. Once again, now when he was alone in his room, and could think properly he picked up his phone and dialed a number. 'ohhh its going to be so much fun'

Let the game begin.

* * *

Ruka was sitting in her room reading one of those good for nothing fashion magazines -her mother hated the most- when her phone rang and she picked it up. Looking at the screen she wrinkled her nose. An unknown number was calling her, and she decided to answer it. She had nothing better to do anyway.

"Hello?"

"Ruka Souen?"

"Yeah this is she, who I'm talking to?"

"Never mind that, I have important news for you, it's about Akatsuki Kuran."

Now this got her attention "WHAT ABOUT HIM?" She demanded.

"I can't tell you on the phone, please come see me at Venus Dinners by 9 tonight, it's important. Believe me if you wouldn't come, you are going to feel remorse all your life. Nothing good comes marrying a rapist."

Ruka's eyes widened and her heart sank.

"WHAT THE HELL! HE..HELLO? HELLO?"

No answer came from the other side and phone fell from Ruka's shaking hands. She looked over towards the clock; yes she was so going to Venus Dinners. Heck she wanted to know what the hell that person was talking about.

* * *

Zero had screamed and screamed and screamed, after listening to what Kaname had told him that he was pregnant. He had punched Kaname out of anger, clawed at his own abdomen, and since then he was acting anomaly.

He had asked Kaname and even Takuma to leave him alone and when they had hesitated he had screamed, and now he was laying in his bed using a tear soaked cushion as a base for his head. "Pregnant" was the only word swirling around in his mind. How could this happen to him? What has he done wrong to deserve this all? Right now he just wanted to die.

Sob after sob was escaping his shaking lips, and only one name was leaving his lips 'Kaito'

His eyes once again became blurry and his vision got foggier. What he had done to receive such punishments one after another? Why everything unfair was bound to happen to him? Why Kaito had to leave him? Why he was even alive anymore?

Zero rolled over to the other side of the bed and his eyes fell on the phone lying on the bedside table. He had thought about it so many times before as well, and had always stopped himself by saying ' he doesn't love me anymore' but today nothing will comfort him but his voice.

Zero heaved a deep breath and with shaking hands picked up the phone receiver, and pressed first digit. 'No! He'll hate me" he whispered to himself.

He bit his lower lip hard to draw blood and winced at the pain. Again he pressed digits and this time dialed the full number. He could hear system ring, and then phone was answered.

"Hello Kaito Akiyama speaking"

"..."

Zero closed his eyes which In turn pushed pooled tears outside and down his cheeks. He placed a hand over his mouth to muffle escaping sobs and incoherent apologize.

"Hello? Who is it?" Kaito asked. Why someone was calling when they didn't want to talk?

"K,,,Kaito"

Kaito's eyes went wide, and for once he thought his heart was going to stop. Was his hearing betraying him? Was he hallucinating?

"Zero?"

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

_**I do not own Vampire Knight **_

_**Chapter 19: Breaking the silence **_

"What do you want?" Kaito sneered. What Zero wanted now, after what he had done to him? Did he just want him to forget everything and talk to him normally? Well, that was not going to happen in any case possible.

"K-Kaito... I..." Zero wanted to say so much. He wanted to tell Kaito everything, starting from what hell he was going through. He wanted to tell him how much in want of his comforting shoulder he(Zero) was. He wanted to tell him, how much he needed and how badly he wanted his comforting embrace... but his words betrayed him. He choked on his own words and gulped.

"You going to talk or what? he asked furiously, Listen to me carefully, I don t have time to waste on you anymore. If you want to tell all those pretty little lies of yours, about you being all innocent, don't waste your breath. Go ahead and accept what you have gotten yourself into. This is what your life is now. We are over, Zero. We are past everything that ever existed between...us. I don't need you, you don't need me, so for fuck's sake, don't ever call me again! " With that Kaito hung up. Not listening to what Zero had to say.

Kaito's words left Zero in a traumatic and languished state of mind. All his fears regarding Kaito's behavior came true. What was he thinking? Why had he thought that Kaito would want to listen to him? After all he still thought, Zero was the one in wrong. Why had he even considered that Kaito would ever comfort him? He was stupid, very stupid.

Zero chuckled bitterly. His eyes were brimming with tears. His unsaid words turned into unshed tears. His heart burned. All his hopes of being listened to by the one who once cared for him died. Life was outright unfair to him. How meaningless his presence was to everyone. Nobody wanted him. Nobody cared for him. He was just a discarded piece of trash to people. His entity was a burden to the people around him. How cruel...

Placing the phone back on the side-table Zero wiped his face. He should not cry. Why was he crying? Why was he shedding tears? Didn't he already had an idea how Kaito will react over his phone call? He had They had all moved on, but he was the only one standing right where everyone had left him standing, alone. While he was the one suffering in hell, everyone else was moving on.

His family had sold him in return for money. His fiance had abandoned him under the impression of a false accusation. He was living with people who only wanted to use him for their own sick games... and now he was not alone...unconsciously his hand went to his flat abdomen. He felt disgusted, repulsed, appalling. Zero scratched his abdomen with his nails, over the flimsy shirt he was wearing. Since the day he had lost his parents everybody had used him. He served no purpose, but to serve others whims. Zero bit his lower lip and muffled a sob. Finally life had come to this, where he was standing all alone. There was no one beside him to comfort him, to bring solace to his distressed soul. He was on his own. Everybody had abandoned him. He was all alone. He had to move on, after all he was the one suffering, right? And he needed someone, he knew whom he could depend on. Whom he could trust. The only person who had opened his heart for him since the day his fate took a turn. Only person, who accepted him for who he was and only person whom he could trust.

Silently leaving his bed, Zero moved towards a room he knew too well. He somehow knew that he will not be abandoned by him, no matter how far grave situation might get. Others were in wrong here, not him. Others were being unjust to him and he in return was being unjust to himself. Zero heaved a deep breath and sniffled. He will prove his innocence not only to people whom he knew personally, but to the world and the only person who'll help him in doing so was behind this gain his trust, he ll have to break his silence. Reaching up Zero knocked on the door twice. After few second the door opened revealing a smiling, Cross.

"Kiryuu-kun, please come in." He stepped aside, allowing Zero to come in. Zero moved silently and turned abruptly, startling Cross.

"Cross-san, I- I want to tell you the other side of Kuran's story."

* * *

"Why did you lie to me, Kaname-kun?" Cross asked. After listening to Zero's confession, he had come to realize oddity behind Kaname's behavior. He had made his mind to ask Kaname and now they were here, discussing the matter in detail.

"I had no other choice." Kaname averted his gaze and answered in a mere whisper.

"Lying never helps, Kaname-kun. He paused for a brief moment and then continued, I will never abandon, Zero. Trust me, I'll move heaven and earth for his sake, to bring him justice. I chose him over everyone else and it's my duty to help him, since I have called him family."

"I know."

"I want to know, which side are you on?" Cross narrowed his eyes. Kaname had to be sure, if he wanted to know the whole truth behind everything.

"I have promised, Zero that I'll help him through everything. I won't rest unless he gets what he wants."

"And that is?" Cross eyed Kaname carefully. Although he knew what was the answer, but he wanted to hear it from Kaname's mouth. He kept his gaze focused on Kaname.

"Justice" Kaname answered with a determined look. He was not going to back out, even if it takes his life.

"I trust you, Kaname-Kun. There is something I want to tell you as well. But before that, I want you to read this file carefully." Cross passed a blue file containing several papers to Kaname. It was time for Kaname to know the truth behind his existence.

"What is in it?" Kaname inquired, eyeing the file suspiciously.

"You'll know, once you read it. Only then, when you'd have read this file thoroughly, I'll tell you the name of the possible fourth rapist of Zero." Cross s expression hardened. Finally the time had come.

Kaname's eyes went wide. "How?" He questioned.

"Read the file, you'll know yourself." With that Cross left the room. He fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. When line on the other end connected, he spoke gracefully.

"You my friend has waited long enough. It's time for a revolution."

* * *

"That's a lie!" Akatsuki exclaimed, not caring if people heard him.

"Don't you dare!" Ruka sneered.

"Baby, come on. How could you even think that? We have been together since we were in school. Have you ever seen anything like that in me? Why would I-I rape someone?" He whispered grabbing her hand.

"... Akatsuki, I want to trust you, but he said, he had seen you and others as well. He said, he had witnessed. I don't know, it's really confusing..." Ruka held her head between her hands and shook it fiercely.

"Ruka, you would believe someone you just met hours ago over me? The one you have known all your life? The one who has done everything possible to make you his? Ruka, trust me it just a mad scheme of someone, who I'm sure is after my money." Akatsuki brought as much sincerity as possible in his voice. There was no way he was going to lose Ruka, she was his everything.

Ruka's expression softened. Akatsuki was right. How could she doubt him? How could she believe someone who was a total stranger over the love of her life? Perhaps that man was working under some jealous girls orders, who was jealous of her and Akatsuki being together. Perhaps he was a con after their money. How could she be so stupid. She shook her head. "I-I am sorry, I just got carried away, Akatsuki. I'm sorry I didn't trust you. Please forgive me!" She apologized sincerely. After all, she was the one at fault. After talking for a while Ruka took her leave, Kissing Akatsuki passionately. Akatsuki wiped his forehead and swore under his breath. He dialed Hanabusa's number. God it had taken hour for him to make Ruka believe.

"Akatsuki?" Hanbusa answered the phone.

"Ruka knows. Ruka knows that we raped that boy."

"WHAT?!" Hanbusa exclaimed. "Don't worry. I know how to play with words. She trusts me enough, but there is someone who knows all about it. What should we do?"  
"Perhaps I can help." Akatsuki turned his head around. There standing right behind him was none other than Ruka.

TBC


End file.
